When Sorry's Not Enough
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a little argument after a run-in with Sebastian at the Lima Bean, leading up to a round of the silent treatment. But silence can be broken, especially when one of them gets hurt. SPOILERS FOR 3x11 - MICHAEL.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast.

**When Sorry's Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode! Also, random title is random!

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I know you're mad and I know you probably want to throttle me right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm really, really sorry. I never knew that Sebastian would run to the Warblers with the MJ idea. I wasn't even thinking-"<p>

"That's right. You weren't thinking. You never seem to think when it comes to Sebastian, now do you?"

"Kurt, that's not fair."

Kurt slowed the car down to a gentle stop and turned to look at his boyfriend. Blaine sat motionless in the passenger seat, his head down as he stared at his twiddling thumbs. He had been sitting like that since they left the Lima Bean after a particularly nerve-wracking run-in with Sebastian Smythe. According to the Dalton slimeball, Blaine had blabbed about New Directions' plan to perform a Michael Jackson medley for Regionals – and now the Warblers were singing MJ as well.

Needless to say, Kurt and a few other members of ND were pissed… at Blaine.

"It's not fair," Kurt muttered, "to _me_ that you are still conversing with that meerkat faced creep when you told me months ago that he meant nothing to you."

"But he doesn't mean anything to me! I was just trying to be helpful! He spilled something on his blazer and needed some advice-"

"And then you helped him, the _competition_, figure out a way to defeat us at Regionals. Honestly, Blaine, I really don't know what to say to you right now."

"Well, _honestly_ Kurt, I think you've said enough." Blaine whispered as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the Navigator. As he rushed up to his front door, Kurt watched as he brushed his hand over his eyes.

Kurt made him cry.

* * *

><p>It was amazing how jittery Kurt got when he and Blaine were having a moment.<p>

Hours after Kurt had left Blaine at his house upset and crying, he found himself sitting on his bed gazing at his phone. Not one call or text came through from his boyfriend and Kurt was getting anxious. He hated the strange feelings that lay in the pit of his stomach – the feelings of anger and regret. Anger because of what Sebastian had said to him earlier at the Bean and regret for the way he had taken out his anger on Blaine.

He wondered if Blaine was still crying over how he behaved in the car on the way home.

Just those thoughts made him feel terrible.

Sighing, Kurt opened up a new text and punched out a message, sending it to the one person he hoped would read it.

_I love you. –K_

Minutes later, his phone dinged.

_I love you too. –B_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt pulled into the McKinley High parking lot with Finn in tow. Usually he would swing by Blaine's house to pick him up, but after calling his boyfriend earlier that morning, Kurt found himself riding to school with his stepbrother and that was it.<p>

"_I'm just going to drive myself today. Thanks for the offer though."_

If Kurt didn't know any better – and he did, though he hated to admit it, Blaine sounded defeated. Obviously the boy was still feeling terrible over what had happened with Sebastian and the Warblers. To him, it was like he had been turned against. The Warblers had betrayed his trust and swiped his new group's set list options. But other than the Warblers betrayal, Kurt knew that Blaine probably felt like he betrayed New Directions as well. Plus, it didn't help that he had chewed Blaine out in the car yesterday.

Poor Blaine was probably having an identity crisis.

"Hey Kurt? Are you coming or not? You've kinda zoned out."

Finn was leaning down and staring at him through the rolled down driver's side window. Kurt blinked up at him for a moment and then shot his gaze towards the front of the school, where he caught a crestfallen looking Blaine entering the front doors. He had to do something about his boyfriend _quick._

"Yeah, Finn. I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>"He's on notice as far as I'm concerned."<p>

Kurt stared straight ahead, listening to Puck's words rip through the boy sitting next to him. He knew what Puck had said was getting to Blaine, but Kurt couldn't bear to say anything back. To be honest, he was still a little bit miffed about the Warblers encroaching in on his territory – in more ways than one. After hearing Artie and his other friends discuss what they were going to do about Regionals, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bit of annoyance _again_ towards his boyfriend. He hated feeling that way, but it just kept happening.

One moment, he felt bad for Blaine, especially after catching his boyfriend's sad puppy eyes in the halls a few times. But then someone would mention Sebastian and Kurt would grow disgusted with how Blaine had kept his entire friendship with the craigslist slut a secret.

So, he said nothing and let Blaine handle it. Blaine was a big boy, he could take care of himself, and as Kurt listened to Blaine talk about 'taking it to the streets,' he never imagined his own thoughts coming back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh! Ugh, my eye! Oh my God, I can't-"<p>

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears as he curled himself around Blaine. It all happened so fast. One minute, New Directions and the Warblers were dancing around each other, the next, Sebastian had a slushy, Kurt was being shoved backwards, and Blaine was on the floor screaming.

Just the guttural sounds wrenching out from Blaine made Kurt's stomach drop to his toes – something was terribly wrong.

"Blaine, honey, let me see. Please?"

"It hurts so bad," he was openly sobbing now, his body still curled in the fetal position. Aftershocks of whatever trauma he was going through ripped through his body and he trembled in Kurt's arms.

"What hurts? Your eye?"

"Kurt, I can't see. I can't open it. I can't- it's on fire, Kurt!"

More broken sobs echoed through the parking garage and Kurt could somewhat hear the commotion of his friends around him. Tina was crying, Santana was cursing in Spanish, Rachel was on the phone with someone, and Finn was repeating things to whoever he was on the phone with.

"Did someone call for help?" Rory asked, leaning down over Kurt to take a look at Blaine. From somewhere in the garage, Puck confirmed that someone was on the way.

"Kurt, I- ugh." Blaine was whimpering now, his body still quivering against Kurt's embrace. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's body as he whispered random things into Blaine's ear. All the while, his mind raced with the events of the last few hours – from the Lima Bean to their argument and subsequent silent treatment up until now.

And now Kurt was feeling like complete shit.

"Finn! Where's Kurt? Where's Blaine?"

Kurt looked up, his eyes catching on two shadowy figures racing towards him. He recognized the voice instantly and as soon as they stepped into the light, his suspicions were confirmed – it was his dad and Carole.

Burt leaned down, gently removing his son's arms away from Blaine. "Hey kiddo," he whispered to the weeping boy, slowly pulling Blaine towards him. "It's just me Burt. Carole's here too kid and we're gonna get you to the hospital." Burt started to lift Blaine off the ground, but Finn stepped in and slid his arms around Blaine's small form easily.

"I got him, Burt. We don't need you straining yourself either."

Burt rolled his eyes, but nodded and led Finn to the truck, Carole and Kurt close behind. As they walked, Carole started shooting off questions to the other members of New Directions, asking them what exactly happened and if they knew what exactly was in that slushy.

Kurt kept his eyes fixed on Blaine, tears slowly running down his cheeks as he flashed back to Blaine throwing himself in front of the slushy and then collapsing to the ground in misery. If Blaine hadn't of taken that slushy to the face, then Kurt would've been the one with something in his eye. If Blaine hadn't of thrown himself in front, then Kurt would be the one having to go to the emergency room.

But instead stupid Blaine and his stupid knight in shining armor ways saved the day – _saved Kurt's eye_ is more like it – and Kurt couldn't love him any more than he did at that very moment.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was scary.<p>

Pulling out of the parking lot, Kurt took one long look at the drying slush that was a permanent marker to where Blaine's body had been. The gloopy red drink look eerily like dried blood and it made Kurt sick to his stomach to look at any longer. Then again, some of the stuff was still stuck to Blaine's face and clothes and just the sight of all that red on Blaine's paling skin scared the living daylights out of him. Blaine was never that pale and now, in the dim light of the parking garage, he looked as white as Kurt.

"My head hurts," the younger boy whimpered, still trembling occasionally. Kurt held him close to his chest and stared down at Blaine's red stained, scrunched up face. One of his hands was still curled over his eye, the other was wrapped around his busy hand's wrist holding the arm tight against his body.

He was obviously in so much pain.

"You're so stupid, Blaine." Kurt whispered as he wiped some of his own tears away. "I can't believe you took that slushy for me. You're so dumb."

"I wanted to, dummy." Blaine ground out, his voice scratchy from crying. He hissed in pain when a bump in the road jostled his hand, "I love you and- _ugh_, god this hurts. My eye- _oww_."

"I love you too and you're going to be okay, you hear me? You're going to be fine."

Blaine just cried a little more.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I think I'll post another chapter to this very soon. Just give me a little bit. I'm still dead from the greatness that was this episode. Bless all the Blangst and the Warblers and Michael freaking Jackson! Can I get an AMEN? Or at least a SHAMONE?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast.

**When Sorry****'s Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode! Also, random title is random!

A/N: I don't know any medical lingo, nor am I an eye specialist, so everything that is said about Blaine's eye is just some mumbo jumbo that I fudged together after browsing the net. :]

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Anderson? This is Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. Yeah, Kurt and I are here at Lima Memorial. There's been an accident."<p>

Kurt couldn't listen to anymore. He could hear Blaine's mother's frantic voice come shrieking through his dad's cell phone and he just had to step out of the room for a moment. He glanced down the hall where Carole was talking to a nurse, probably one of her co-workers. They were trying to find out as much as they could about Blaine, but nothing was coming back to them.

Blaine had been whisked away seconds after Finn carried him into the hospital entrance and because Blaine wasn't yet eighteen, nor were any of Kurt's family Blaine's actual blood relatives, everyone was told to wait until Blaine's parents arrived. Thank God that Blaine had his insurance card on him though – who knows how long they would've been waiting for help if he didn't have any ID on him…

So while Blaine was getting checked on, Burt got on the phone and Carole went about trying to find out more about Blaine's condition.

"Kurt? Hey, bud. Why don't you take a seat?" Kurt felt his father's hands on his shoulders and soon enough, he was guided to a chair in the waiting room. "Do you need a drink of water or anything?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Burt hummed and then pulled Kurt into his arms, rubbing his son's back as the boy cried into his shoulder. "Shh, shh. Everything's gonna be alright, you hear me? Blaine's mom is on her way and then we'll find out what's exactly wrong with his eye. Everything will be fine."

"That slushy was meant for me, dad. Not for Blaine. _Me_."

"I know," Burt said gruffly. "That's what Finn said on the phone."

"Sebastian wanted to hurt me and Blaine pushed me out of the way. That could be me in there needing help, not him. He's so stupid. God, I just-"

"You love him."

"More than anything, dad. I just- what if he loses that eye? What if it's damaged so badly that they need to take it out or he loses sight in it forever? I don't think I could forgive myself if that ever-"

"Kurt, now you stop this. You know damn well that this wasn't your fault. It wasn't Blaine's nor yours nor anyone else's but that damn punk who threw the drink in Blaine's face."

"But, his eye-"

"Blaine'll be fine." Burt pulled away and took a good look at his son. His heart clenched as he took in Kurt's shifty gaze – the boy seemed to be looking at the waiting room like he was terrified of it. Instantly, memories of the previous year when Burt had his heart attack came into focus. Kurt had been at this very same hospital waiting to find out if Burt was going to be okay.

Now here he was, a little more than a year later, wanting to know if his boyfriend was going to be alright.

It was a little much to take in, to think about.

Huffing, Burt pulled Kurt back into his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his son's hair. "Everything's gonna be okay, kid. Everything's gonna be _okay_."

* * *

><p>Kurt must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he wasn't pressed against his father's arm, he was opening his eyes to a bunch of commotion.<p>

"Mrs. Anderson, you've gotta calm down. Just listen to the doctor."

"I just knew sending my son back to public school was a bad idea. William is going to be so upset when he finds out that Blaine is hurt again. We've been through this before! I don't know how much more this family can take!"

Maria Anderson had her arms thrown in the air as she paced around the waiting room. Across from her, both Burt and Carole were standing next to a stone faced looking doctor. Instantly, Kurt paled and jumped out of his seat.

"What's wrong? What do we know about Blaine?"

Maria shot a look to him then and Kurt felt like he had been turned to ice. He had never been on good terms with Blaine's parents, but he was definitely closer to Maria than William, Blaine's dad. But now, as Maria glared at him, Kurt knew that she was throwing all the '_my baby boy is hurt and it__'s your fault because you convinced him to transfer'_ blame on him.

"Mrs. Anderson," Carole spoke, trying to garner the negative attention away from Kurt, "from what we've been told by the other members of New Directions who witnessed this, it was a member of the Warblers who slushied Blaine."

"You mean one of his friends did this?"

"Not a friend," Kurt interjected. "He's a new guy, though I've gotta say none of Blaine's friends in the Warblers did anything after the slushy was thrown."

"But those boys-" Maria trailed off, her fingers coming up to touch her lips. She looked as betrayed as Kurt felt when he thought about how the Warblers just ran off while Blaine was screaming bloody murder on the ground.

"Mrs. Anderson?" The doctor stepped forward, looking up from his clipboard at the worried group before him. "You can follow me back to the exam room. There are some things I need to discuss with you."

Maria nodded and went to follow, but then stopped and turned to Kurt, "I'll let Blaine know you're still here and I'll come out and let you know what's going on as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, feeling the ice that Blaine's mother shot at him earlier begin to melt just a little bit.

As soon as Mrs. Anderson disappeared behind the ER doors, Kurt slumped back into his chair with his dad and Carole at his side. He glanced around the room and didn't see Finn, only to find out that his brother had left not too long after Kurt dozed off. Nodding, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and texted the members of New Directions that he was still waiting on news about Blaine; he'd let them know later once he was sure that his boyfriend was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Once again, he had dozed off in the waiting area. As he blinked himself awake, he found himself staring up into watery dark brown eyes.

"Oh, Mrs. Anderson! How's Blaine? Is he going to be okay?"

Maria frowned, taking the empty seat next to Kurt. She took one of his hands in her own, "Blaine's been sedated. They ended up having to give him something as soon as you guys brought him in because he was in so much pain."

Kurt's heart dropped at that.

"His eye is a mess to be brutally honest. When I saw him, I-" She took a deep, shaky breath and continued, "It looked like someone punched him, Kurt, like someone punched him in the face. The area around his eyelid is so swollen and red – whatever was in that drink really damaged his cornea. There's some deep, significant tearing in there. After they sedated him, they went ahead and flushed his eye to clean and disinfect it, but as they were doing that, they noticed the tears."

"What does that mean?" Kurt whispered, feeling his own eyes grow watery. A knot was forming in his throat.

_Blaine doesn__'t deserve this._

"Blaine's going to need surgery. They're wanting to suture the tears and assess the damage accordingly. They don't think his sight will be compromised, but it may take him a few weeks to get back to his normal vision and up until then, he'll need to wear an eye patch to keep him from straining his bad eye."

Kurt could hear his boyfriend cracking jokes about the pirates in his mind. Blaine would probably find the patch hilarious despite the fact that his eye was damaged.

"I'm going to have to take him out of school for a couple of weeks until his eye heals, but you are more than welcome to come and visit him." Maria quieted for a moment. "I think he'll like that."

"I'll visit him every day if you don't care. It's the least I could do after what Blaine did for me."

A raised brow from Mrs. Anderson didn't go unnoticed and Kurt instantly realized that she wasn't informed of what Blaine had done. "He jumped in front of the slushy for me, Mrs. Anderson. The slushy was meant for me and Blaine took it instead. I really owe him. I just-"

"Blaine always acts before he thinks, especially when it comes to love."

Kurt's mouth fell open as he stared at his boyfriend's mother. She smiled at him and patted his hand before she stood up and went to talk to Carole. Moments later, Burt came into the room with a few cups of coffee. He settled down next to his son and frowned. "You okay, kiddo?"

"I'm fine, I think." He stared at Mrs. Anderson as she disappeared back to Blaine's room. "Just a little bit shell shocked, that's all."

* * *

><p>Not too long after Mrs. Anderson came out with the news about Blaine's eye, Kurt and his family went home. It was really late and Burt insisted that Kurt go get some rest since he wouldn't be able to go back and see Blaine until the morning. So, the family hopped into the truck and went back home, Burt instantly sending Kurt to bed.<p>

Kurt didn't even protest. He dragged himself up the stairs and shed himself of the messy clothes, still stained with red dye, and climbed into the shower. As he washed off, he thought of the last year and all the stuff that he and Blaine went through. He thought about Blaine leaving Dalton to come help him confront Karofsky, even though they had barely known each other then. He thought about Blaine publicly singing to him in the courtyard on his first day back to McKinley. He thought about Blaine coming to prom with him even though he was terrified of a repeat Sadie Hawkins' incident. He thought about Blaine throwing caution to the wind and transferring to public school even though Dalton was his safe haven.

And now he was thinking about Blaine's hand on his chest as he shoved him backwards and jumped in front of a tampered with slushy.

Blaine was always there for him, doing things for him, and long ago, Kurt never thought he would have that. But he did now.

After his shower, Kurt climbed into bed, wrapped up in one of Blaine's Dalton polo hoodies. The garment still smelled of Blaine – of his aftershave, his cologne, cinnamon, and coffee. Just pure _Blaine_.

As hard as it was to go to sleep after such a draining night, Kurt found himself easily slipping away as he breathed in Blaine's scent.

Once again, Blaine was there for him. _He was always there._

* * *

><p><span>AN: I could end it here, but I'm thinking about doing a few more chapters to go along with the rest of the episode. What do you guys think? Let me know!

Also, poor Blainers. Like seriously, I was flipping the fudge out when he started screaming and holding his face. I had already seen the spoiler pictures of Blaine in the eye patch so I was anticipating the moment, but MY GOD, that was a hard thing for me to watch. Like seriously, eye trauma is one of my greatest fears. I get panicky when I get near poles, needles, pencils, etc. because I'm afraid that they are going to impale me in the eye and I'll lose my sight. That stuff freaks me out! Plus, I've been there before – once I was clipping my cat's claws and a piece flew into my eye. OMG, it was the most painful thing ever! I flipped out (because HELLO? I am scared of getting things in my eye and OMG, there was a cat claw in there) and it hurt so much. I could feel it in there and I was scared that if I blinked, I'd scratch everything up. Luckily, I was able to calm down enough to get it out and no harm was done (…I think, I never went to the eye doctor to find out, lol oops). OH, and I understand the eye patch thing too. I had an eye issue about two years ago where I wore an eye patch for a week to correct my crazy eye. I spent a week in isolation (hell no was I going out in public with a patch on, no way) and I talked like a pirate and la-di-da. It was a crazy time.

Other than that, WHAT THE EFF WAS WITH THE WARBLERS? I'm definitely writing something to go along with my feels on that because I was really sad that they turned on Blaine like that. At least they sorta redeemed themselves in the end. _Sorta_.

Okay, I'm done now. Sorry for the long author's note. Please review! :]


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast.

**When Sorry's Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode! Also, random title is random!

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with that pinched off feeling behind his eyes and a gummy feeling in his mouth.<p>

He hadn't slept well at all.

Throughout the night, despite being all cuddled up in Blaine's warm Dalton hoodie, Kurt couldn't help but scare himself awake – thoughts of the previous evening filling his dreams. After a particular haunting nightmare of the Warblers making fun of Blaine for having no eyes, Kurt threw the comforter off of his bed and shed himself of the hoodie. It felt so wrong to wear the garment after what the Warblers did, so he took it off and tried to go back to sleep.

But sleep never came.

Now here he was, his alarm going off to notify him that he had to get up and get ready for school and he had barely slept longer than an hour. Groaning, he turned off his alarm and stared into the darkness of his room.

"You awake, bud?"

Burt flipped on the light switch and stared across the room at his son, immediately noticing the dark circles that surrounded the boy's eyes.

"How you feelin'?"

Kurt brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he fought the tightness in the back of his head. The light being on wasn't doing anything for his headache and he was feeling terribly nauseous.

"I feel awful," he moaned, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Are you going to school?"

"I need to. I don't want to, but I just can't miss today. I've got tests to take and Blaine will need someone to pick up his homework and-"

"I'm sure Blaine's mother will have contacted the school in order to get his schoolwork all fixed up. I doubt you'll have to worry about that."

Kurt shrugged, "It's McKinley, dad. They say one thing and do another. I'd feel better if I was able to get Blaine's stuff myself. Artie and Tina can help me and then I'll take it to him later today."

"Well, _I'd_ feel better if you got some rest, kiddo. You're lookin' a little rough." Burt said honestly as he sat down on Kurt's bed. Kurt leaned over onto his father's shoulder and heaved out a huge sigh.

"I'm going to school. Then I'm going to see Blaine and maybe after all that, I'll try to get some sleep. It's just, right now I'm-" He trailed off.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Burt offered, getting a nod in response.

"Nightmares."

Burt rubbed the top of Kurt's head and pulled him close for a moment, kissing his forehead. "You get ready for school and I'll make you some coffee. You gotta promise me though that if you feel too exhausted or too overwhelmed, you'll come straight home and take a nap or somethin', okay?"

"Okay, dad."

"Love you, bud." Burt said as he exited the room. Kurt rubbed at his eyes for a moment before he finally rolled out of his bed and started about his day.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>He knew that he looked worn out and possibly puffy when he caught the strange looks of passersby in the halls. He solemnly walked to his locker, opening it up and directing his attention to the photo collage that had been there since forever: <em>COURAGE<em>. His heart clenched at the sight of his boyfriend looking all pristine and _safe_ in his Dalton uniform. At one point in time, he looked back at that uniform as something promising, something protecting. All he could see now was _betrayal_.

As he slipped his morning class books out, his phone dinged against his thigh. He rushed to get it out, wondering if the Andersons or his father happened to be texting him about Blaine. Instead he found a text from Rachel sitting in his inbox:

_Mr. Schue called a mandatory meeting in the choir room before 1__st__ period. *Rachel*_

Immediately Kurt knew that the glee club would be wondering how Blaine was and they'd probably want to talk about what happened that night. Honestly, Kurt just wanted to go to class and let the day pass him by. All he really cared about right now was Blaine's well-being and he still hadn't heard from the Andersons on whether or not his boyfriend was still in the hospital.

Sighing, he slid his books into his bag and headed off to the choir room. As he dragged himself through the doors, he heard Rachel's voice slip into his ears. "How is he? Is he okay?"

He knew that Rachel would be incredibly concerned about Blaine, as strange as it seemed considering the events of last year after her train wreck of a house party. The two of them had bonded over _West Side Story_ and found themselves to be pretty decent friends. Rachel was obviously terribly worried about Blaine and as much as Kurt wanted to just ignore the world and shut himself down, he had to let everyone know what was going on.

"Uhh, it's his right eye," he started, hearing the words exit his mouth without even realizing that he was speaking. He was functioning on auto-pilot. "Uhh, the doctor says that his cornea is deeply scratched and he has to have surgery."

He checked out when he heard Mr. Schue and Finn start talking, only coming back in to chime in about his hatred of Sebastian. As Mr. Schue started talking about Dalton, Kurt took a seat, listening to Artie get heated over how people were getting treated. Mentally he agreed, but he just wasn't up to voicing it. He could feel the tightness flare up in his head and his throat locked up. All this talk of Dalton and last night brought back those awful screams that erupted from Blaine's throat the night before – and it made Kurt want to cry.

Soon enough, Artie left the room and the rest of the glee club took his departure as an end to the meeting. No one dared to come up to Kurt, who just shouldered his bag and exited the room quietly.

Things in New Directions had taken a tense new level.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went way too slow.<p>

Kurt failed to pay attention in any of his classes, so Quinn just stuffed a handful of notes into his arms and told him he could copy hers later if he wanted. He thanked her with a nod and went off to collect Blaine's work, smiling as nicely as he could at Tina when she walked up to him with a stack of papers addressed to Blaine. Together, the two of them went to Blaine's locker and took all the books he needed. Tina made a face when she saw a picture that Blaine had taped inside of the door – there stood a uniformed Blaine, tightly squashed in between the smiling, teary-eyed faces of the Warblers. It had been taken on Blaine's last day at Dalton, the day he had announced to the Warblers that he was transferring, and Blaine had only gotten around to putting it and a few other pictures up in his locker right before Christmas.

"I feel like ripping this picture to pieces. Is that wrong of me?" Tina asked softly, glaring at the Warblers' smiling faces.

Kurt shook his head. He felt the same way.

"_I can't just bail on the Warblers. Those guys are my friends."_

Blaine had been so mistaken. Kurt sighed and tucked away the last of Blaine's books in his bag before he turned and kissed Tina on the cheek, "I'll let Blaine know you send your well wishes. And thanks again for getting all his work for him."

"It was no problem. The teachers love Blaine."

"Who doesn't?"

Tina laughed and took Kurt's hand, squeezing it. "That's true. You can't just _not_ love Blaine." She let go of Kurt's hand and reached into her own book bag, gathering out a card. "Oh, this is for him, by the way. It's from me and Mike. Umm, tell him to expect even more cards tomorrow. Everyone's bringing in a lot of get well soon cards and I think Brittany is making a handmade one for him."

Kurt nodded, a small smile on his face. Blaine would get a kick out of Brittany's cards; he had seen the one she made Kurt to give to Burt after his heart attack and laughed for hours. _"__Oh my God, Brittany is precious!"_

"I'm sure Blaine will adore them. Thanks Tina."

"You're welcome. Now go and send my love!"

* * *

><p>Kurt stopped by his house first, slipping in to grab a few things for Blaine to take to the hospital. As he rounded the corner to go upstairs, he ran smack dab into Carole.<p>

"Oh, there you are! I was just getting ready to call you."

"You were? What's wrong? Is it Blaine? Is he-"

Carole smiled, waving a hand to shush her stepson. "Mrs. Anderson just called. They've released Blaine from the hospital. He's home for the time being until his surgery and he was asking for you. I told her I'd let you know as soon as I could, so now that you're here…"

"I'm going to go over immediately. Can you tell dad that I'll be home later tonight?"

"Should we be expecting you home for dinner?" Carole asked. She smirked a bit, already knowing the answer. "I'll make you a plate just in case. In fact, how about I make some of Blaine's favorites tonight and drop them by? Is that alright?"

"Oh, I think Blaine would love it. He's going to be getting spoiled now and he's going to soak it all up." Kurt grinned at the thought of his boyfriend reveling in all the attention. Blaine was such a people person that it was a little scary at times; however, Kurt knew that he deserved all the love he was going to be getting right now. Kurt was really going to dote on him, especially after what Blaine had done for him. Smiling, Kurt bid his goodbyes to Carole and rushed up to his room to grab some movies and magazines for his injured boyfriend.

It didn't take him long to hop in the car and make the drive to Blaine's house.

* * *

><p>Blaine's new house was large.<p>

It wasn't as big as his old one in near Westerville, but it was larger than Kurt's by quite a bit. Pulling into the driveway, Kurt took notice that only two cars were parked there – Blaine's and his mother's. Mr. Anderson was god knows where – Kurt thanked the stars – and would hopefully be out for the rest of the evening. Kurt just really didn't want to deal with Blaine's father's strange looks and muttered, under the breath comments. Taking in a deep breath, he got out of the Navigator and raced up to the front door, raising his hand to knock before realizing that the door was opening on its own.

"Hello Kurt. Blaine's in his room."

Mrs. Anderson seemed a lot calmer today than she was last night. She looked tired, that was a given, but she seemed happier – probably that her son was home and doing better. Smiling at the greeting, Kurt offered his own hellos and then disappeared up the steps to Blaine's bedroom. He paused outside the door and tried to calm the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. After a few seconds of deep breathing, he knocked lightly and then turned the doorknob, gasping softly as he took in the sight before him.

Blaine was sitting up on the bed, hair mussed with sleep, his right eye covered with a black and white eye patch. He sleepily grinned when he saw his boyfriend hovering in the doorway and he patted the mattress.

"Kurt. Hi."

Kurt blinked back tears as he stared at his boyfriend. Blaine was wearing a red, long sleeved Dalton tennis team shirt and a pair of Dalton sweatpants; the sight breaking Kurt's heart as he once again thought of the Warblers. He bit his lip and dashed across the room, gently sitting himself down next to Blaine. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms and whimpered as he felt Blaine sink against him.

"Oh Blaine, honey, I love you so much."

Blaine leaned his face into Kurt's neck, taking in a breath as if he were smelling him. "God, I love you too," he breathed, snuggling into Kurt. "I'm so glad you're here and you're okay."

Kurt let the tears fall as he held Blaine against him. He never wanted to let this boy go. _Ever_. Just hearing Blaine say that he was glad that HE was okay made Kurt's heart leap out of his chest. The damn boy had taken some sort of rock slushy to his eye and he was more worried about Kurt.

That was love. Damnit, that was _love_.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I hate writing sad Kurt and injured Blaine. It makes my heart hurt a lot.

In other news, thanks so much for all of the reviews last chapter. It really makes me happy to see that people somewhat like my writing. I really appreciate the effort that you put into your reviews and I love reading what you guys thought. So please, don't stop! Keep giving me your feedback. I'm like Rachel Berry and her applause – I need feedback to live! Hahaha, nah, I'm joking!

…maybe.

Umm, also, as I've been writing this, I noticed that since it's February now, my Michael Jackson calendar now shows a pic of MJ in his BAD outfit looking all precious and stuff. I almost cried when I flipped the months because it brought back all the memories of Blaine getting slushied. Man, I'm just too emotional over this Blangst, lol. Yep, but with this calendar change also comes my birthday countdown. Only 11 more days (eww, I hate birthdays – especially mine.) Hopefully this will be done by then. Yaaaaaayyyyyy.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast.

**When Sorry's Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode! Also, random title is random!

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't want to let go of Blaine. He remained curled around his smaller boyfriend for a handful of minutes until he felt Blaine squirm against him.<p>

"Oh my God, I didn't bump your eye, did I?" Kurt asked, jumping back from the embrace. Blaine just chuckled and shook his head, pulling Kurt back into his arms.

"No, silly, stop fretting. I was just getting a little warm and squished."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have smothered you like that."

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair, "I don't mind being smothered, now stop it. You're going to worry yourself sick and that's the last thing we need."

Kurt raised his head from Blaine's chest and stared at his boyfriend incredulously. _Seriously? The boy had just suffered excruciating pain in his eye and he was commenting on Kurt getting sick? Really now?_

"Stop overthinking, Kurt." Blaine chimed in, as if he could read minds. He stared at Kurt with his one good eye and smirked, "I know you're probably asking yourself why I am worried if you'll get sick – well, silly, it's because I love you and I don't like it when you aren't well. So stop freaking out."

Kurt sighed as he ran a hand over Blaine's jaw, feeling the stubble of the other boy's unshaven face. "I have every right to worry, Blaine Anderson. Just like you said: _I love you and I don__'t like it when you aren't well_. Well, you're not at your healthiest right now and I'm freaking out. Forgive me for caring." He didn't know why his voice had taken a slight vicious tone at the end, but if anything, he knew it probably had to do with Blaine's whole attitude about this whole ordeal.

"It's just my eye, it'll heal," Blaine said quietly. Instantly he earned a harsh glare from his boyfriend. Kurt's blue eyes blazed an annoyed green as he stared down at him.

"Damnit, Blaine, you were hurt. You took that fucking slushy for me and you got hurt. Stop trying to play this off – it's a serious thing!"

Blaine huffed, pulling away slightly as he slid down on the bed and into his pillows. "I know this injury is serious. I'm the one who had to have my eye poked and prodded at all day! Do you think I don't know how serious this is, Kurt? I had to sit there and listen to some random doctor tell me my fucking eyeball is torn and I need surgery and who knows what the hell will happen with that?"

Kurt's mouth fell open and he quickly snuggled down next to Blaine, pulling the now crying boy into his arms. "Shh, honey, shh. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just- I'm scared, Blaine. Last night was one of the scariest nights of my life. It was like one second everything was okay and the next, you were screaming and all I could think about was how I treated you after what happened at the Lima Bean the other day and_ I__'m sorry__._Oh God, I'm sorry."

Blaine was silent.

"I just- I've never seen you like that, Blaine. _Never_. Hearing you cry like that broke my heart. Hearing you cry now is breaking it even more."

Blaine sniffed, curling more into Kurt's arms. "I didn't want Sebastian to slushy you. I didn't even realize what the other guys were holding until he had it out of the bag and aimed it at you. You never deserved that, Kurt."

"And you never deserved to get hurt. You should've let me take the slushy."

"We didn't know it was messed with, Kurt. I would've taken it either way and I'm glad I did. I don't know what I would've done if you were the one with an eye injury. I probably would've killed Sebastian… well, maybe. I might've had a panic attack first."

Kurt hummed, pressing his lips to Blaine's sleep mussed hair, "I think I had a panic attack when you hit the ground. And in the waiting room too. Something happened, I don't know. I was just so scared. I'm so glad you're okay though." He stared at the eye patch over the right side of Blaine's face, "I just wish your cornea wasn't torn. You don't deserve this."

"It's not like I haven't needed surgery before," Blaine joked lamely. Kurt immediately tensed when he realized the meaning behind the quip: _the Sadie Hawkins dance_.

"Blaine, don't."

Immediately the other boy quieted. After a few moments of silence and a couple of stuttered sniffles, Blaine spoke again. "Sorry about that. I just… it's easier to not think about those things or to just make light of the situation."

"I don't see how bringing that instance up does anything good for anyone."

"Well it does something for me." Blaine pulled away and leaned back against his headboard, once again staring at Kurt. "I just never imagined that I'd end up having to go to the hospital again and need surgery while I was still in high school. I was hoping I would be able to surpass anymore physical issues until college."

"Blaine-"

"And I definitely wasn't expecting to get injured thanks to the Warblers. At McKinley, yeah, but _the Warblers_?" Blaine stared across the room at his photo collage; several pictures showed him and the Warblers, all together with bright smiles. "I thought those guys were my friends."

"Oh honey."

"I just thought- I mean, I know I left them to go to McKinley, but I thought they understood, you know? They seemed so excited to see me when I came to invite them to _West Side Story_ and now- what happened to _once a Warbler, always a Warbler_?" He looked down at his Dalton shirt and sneered. "You were a fucking Warbler too and they were going to slushy you, Kurt! They were going to slushy you knowing that those fucking slushies were one of the things that your bullies used to bring you to Dalton. They were going to let Sebastian fucking throw a slushy in your face and they knew, Kurt! They knew!"

Kurt bit his lip, watching as his irate boyfriend pawed angrily at his clothes. He was pulling on the Dalton logo with his balled up fists, his voice still raised.

"I just don't understand, Kurt! I don't understand how the guys could turn on me. I thought they were my friends," Blaine was openly sobbing now, still clinging to his top like a lifeline. "_I thought they were my friends_."

The last statement came out in a broken whisper and was then followed by a choked sob as Blaine curled up around himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his forehead against them, heavily weeping.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt could feel tears slipping down his own cheeks as he once again wrapped his arms around his quivering boyfriend. All day he had been asking himself the same questions about the Warblers. _Why did they let Sebastian do it? Why did they just walk away knowing Blaine was hurt, hearing Blaine__'s cries? Why?_ "They don't deserve your friendship," he tried to soothe. "Fuck the Warblers. Fuck them and especially _fuck Sebastian_."

Blaine just kept whimpering, "Why do people always turn on me? I just- I just don't understand."

Kurt's stomach flipped. He knew what Blaine was talking about. He knew Blaine was referring to his old friends at the first public high school he attended and how those people turned against him once he came out. He knew Blaine was talking about his own parents having to struggle with his sexuality. And now, the few people he came to know and trust had gone against him as well.

It was a lot to take in and Kurt knew Blaine was heartbroken over it.

"I don't know, honey. I just don't know," Kurt whispered against Blaine's shoulder. "Shh, those guys aren't worth your tears."

"But- but I don't-"

"Blaine, sweetie, please. I hate to see you cry, especially over people who don't deserve it. Please," he gently tugged at Blaine's arms, finally getting the boy to unlock from his curled up position. Slowly, he laid Blaine down and cuddled up against him, softly stroking his boyfriend's hair. He hummed lowly and waited until he heard Blaine's breathing even out. Finally, after a few tense moments, Blaine calmed. "Are you okay now, honey?"

"I don't know," Blaine mumbled.

"Do you want to play a game? Watch a movie? Sing? We can do whatever you want."

"Can we nap? Is that okay?"

Kurt yawned, nodding against Blaine's forehead. He was still very tired from the last evening and just being there in Blaine's presence, feeling the very boy who he was so worried about curled up around him, made him incredibly tired. "We can definitely nap if that's what you want to do."

"Thank you," Blaine breathed, rolling his body over. "Can I be little spoon?"

"Of course," Kurt slid an arm around Blaine's waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his boyfriend's neck. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I think we love each other evenly."

"You go ahead and think that," Blaine chuckled. He placed his hand over Kurt's, which was resting on his stomach. "Thanks for coming over."

"I would have come over even if you didn't want me to."

Blaine laughed and then things went silent, both boys relishing in hearing the other one breathe, glad to be within each other's presence after such a scary experience.

"I love you," Kurt sighed when he heard a soft snore come from Blaine. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p><span>AN: UGH, I woke up this morning with the most awful chest pain and my throat was sore and I thought I had strep or pneumonia, so I went to the doctor, had some x-rays done, and sat in the waiting room for hours with some very rude people, ONLY TO BE TOLD THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG. And now I'm home and I still feel gross. What is up with that?

Oh well, enough of my complaining.

I'm pretty sure I'll just end up getting bronchitis anyways (I always do), so any plans this week will go down the drain, so I should have more time to write on this and my other two WIPS (_Break Me_ and _Give Me Strength_, check them out, will ya?) Anyways, please review! I love hearing from you! :]


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast.

**When Sorry's Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode! Also, random title is random!

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Kurt, it's Carole. I'm a little bit lost. I actually have no idea where I'm at. I can't figure out which street to turn down to get to Blaine's house and I was hoping you could help me."

Yawning, Kurt carefully slid his body away from his sleeping boyfriend and stepped out of the room. He leaned up against the hall wall and slowly talked Carole through the streets of Blaine's upscale neighborhood. Finally after a few minutes of navigating, Carole announced that she had finally found Blaine's home and would be at the front door within seconds. Hanging up his phone, Kurt skipped down the stairs and opened the front door, greeting Carole as she came up the walkway, her hands filled with bags.

"Oh, is that your stepmother?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she also stepped outside. She took a few bags from Carole, offered her hellos, and then walked back inside. Both Kurt and Carole followed closely behind her and once everyone was inside, they began to unpack the bags of food.

"Is this all for Blaine?"

Carole chuckled, "Well, I made enough for the entire family. I didn't think Kurt would be coming home for dinner, so I offered to make some of Blaine's favorites and drop them by so that the boys could eat dinner together. I also made enough for you and Mr. Anderson."

Maria eyed the Tupperware containers and then popped the lids to a few, sniffing the contents. "It smells heavenly. Thank you so much, Mrs.-"

"Hudson-Hummel."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. I really appreciate this. I hadn't even thought of something to fix for dinner. You're a lifesaver."

Carole blushed under the compliment and began explaining what was in each container. As the two women spoke, Kurt went ahead and filled up a couple of plates with the fare, making sure to pile on extra helpings for his garbage disposal boyfriend.

"Blaine is going to love this, Carole. Thank you," Kurt smiled, kissing Carole's cheek as she fished her car keys from her coat pocket.

"Well, he deserves it. You let him know that if there's any other meal he wants during his homebound, I'd be glad to fix it for him and Kurt can bring it by. Same goes for you and Mr. Anderson, Maria. I can't imagine how busy you two are right now." As soon as Carole finished speaking, Mrs. Anderson began telling her about William's work schedule and Kurt took that as he cue to leave. He said goodbye to Carole, told her that he'd call before he left, and then went to carry up part of the food to Blaine's room.

On his second trip to the room, he found himself joined by Maria, who was balancing a few dishes in her own hands. She tiptoed into Blaine's room with Kurt and the two of them set the dinner plates on his dresser. Maria crept into Blaine's bathroom and returned with a handful of pills. "Give these to Blaine after he's eaten a little. They're pain pills and stuff to keep the infection out of his eye." She dropped the capsules into Kurt's hand before turning towards his nightstand, "You see that dropper over there - those are his numbing drops. If his eye started to throb, have him drop a few into his eye. That should numb it well enough."

"What if he doesn't tell me when it hurts?"

Mrs. Anderson raised an eyebrow, "You mean what should you do if he plays off the pain?" Kurt nodded and she continued, "Make him use the drops anyway. The eye specialist told us this morning that he'll be in significant pain for the next few days up until the surgery - that's why he needs the eye drops. I would hope he'd be smart enough to use them instead of acting all macho in front of you. He had me worried sick this morning with his crying; it was hard to watch him bawling like that."

"He never mentioned anything about the specialist."

"Probably because he doesn't remember much of it," Maria padded across the room and brushed her son's tousled hair from his eyes. "They had to sedate him again during the check-up because his eye hurt him too much."

"Poor Blaine. I just feel terrible."

"Well, don't-" Maria started, but then trailed off. She stepped away from Blaine and exited the room, throwing one last glance at Kurt. "Blaine wouldn't want you blaming yourself and you'll only upset him if you continue to do so. This thing wasn't your fault… or his." She pursed her lips together as if she had something else to say, but ended up leaving instead. Kurt watched her leave and as soon as he heard her footfalls on the stairs, he crept back into Blaine's bed.

"Blaine, honey, can you wake up for me please?"

The sleeping boy yawned, curling more into his pillow. A soft snore slipped out and Kurt laughed, sliding back off of the bed to grab up one of the dinner plates. He waved the plate near Blaine's nose and watched as it scrunched up in smell. "Wake up, sweetie. Carole brought dinner. It's all your favorites."

Blaine's nose wiggled again as he snuggled further down into his bed. Kurt slid the plate closer and waited until he saw his boyfriend's good eye crack open.

"Hungry?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Blaine asked, his voice still slightly heavy with sleep. He trained his eye on the plate in Kurt's hands and immediately grinned. "Is that ranch chicken with roasted red potatoes?"

"Yep, and your favorite garlic string beans. Carole made this for you. Are you awake now?"

"Oh God yes. Bless Carole! I love that woman!" Blaine sat up as fast as his off-kilter balance skills would let him, eagerly accepting his meal. "I swear, if I didn't like boys romantically, I would marry Carole." He took a bite of potatoes and moaned in ecstasy. "This is so much better than hospital food!"

Kurt smiled as he picked at his own plate. He watched as Blaine practically inhaled his dinner, then watched him also scarf down two large slices of coconut cream pie. Once that was all over, he gently coaxed his boyfriend to take his pills and put in some eye drops.

The eye drops were something that Kurt wished he never got into helping with.

When Blaine laid down and removed his eye patch, Kurt wasn't ready to see the serious bruising around his love's eye lid - the area was enflamed and dark, a collage of red, purple, blue, and black. Poor Blaine's eyelashes were sealed shut from the non-usage and Kurt had to gently coax him to open the aching eye. As soon as that happened, Kurt choked back a sob when he saw what Blaine's actual eyeball looked like. It was just as crimson and enflamed as his lid was. If Kurt looked close enough, he could see the tiny tears around Blaine's pupil. Biting his lip to keep himself from crying, the older boy squeezed a couple drops into Blaine's eye before he gently tugged the patch back onto Blaine's face.

"Does it look bad?" The other boy asked as he shivered from the slight aftershocks of pain radiating through his head. "You look pale, Kurt."

"It's just-" Kurt whispered, looking away from Blaine. "You're hurt. You're hurt because you protected me and I can't help but be mad at myself for not protecting you too."

"But you did protect me. You got me to the hospital fast enough that they were able to check out my eye and clean it well before infection set in. Can you imagine what would've happened if you weren't there to get help for me?"

"But I didn't get help for you, Finn did. The rest of New Directions did more for you than I did."

"Bullshit," Blaine mumbled as he tugged Kurt back onto the bed. "You helped me by trying to calm me down. If you hadn't of been there, I would've flipped out even more than I did then. You helped me more than you can ever imagine."

"Blaine-"

"-and I love you. Like I said earlier, I'd take that slushy over and over and over again for you. Now will you please stop freaking out. You're making me antsy." He took Kurt's hand and pressed his lips to it. Kurt laughed at the prickliness of Blaine's five o' clock shadow.

"You're gonna need a shave soon."

"Yeah, I know, but not today. I'm still tired."

"Feeling up to another nap before I have to go home?"

Blaine tried to object, claiming that he wasn't tired and that he and Kurt could spend the rest of the evening hanging out, but during his little protest, he yawned and Kurt patted his hair.

"Take another nap, honey. I'll take one with you."

"But what about your drive home?"

"You're more important. Now scoot over, I want to snuggle."

* * *

><p>Both boys rested for a few hours until Kurt heard his phone ringing and woke up to a call from his father.<p>

Realizing that it was much later than he thought it was, he shook Blaine awake. "Honey, I've gotta go. Dad just called and we overslept. I should probably be going now."

"Can't you stay?" Blaine whined, snuggling into Kurt's chest. Kurt sighed, not really wanting to leave his spot on the bed, but he knew he'd have to go home sooner or later. Biting his lip, he rolled to face Blaine and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I can't. You know how my dad is sometimes. Plus your dad will be home soon and I really don't want him to catch me sneaking out of your bedroom past curfew."

"He won't care. My eyeball is all jacked up. I can't do anything anyway."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure. You keep on telling yourself that." He slid out of Blaine's arms and went over to where he laid his stuff. He grabbed up a few bags and carried them over to the bed. "These are for you to help get you through this week. I've brought some movies, some snacks, a few face creams-"

"Face creams? …why?"

Kurt reached out and brushed his fingers along Blaine's cheek, frowning when his boyfriend hissed a bit at the contact. "I think that slushie burned your skin a little bit. I can't tell if that's why your face is scraped or if it's from when you fell to the ground, but you need to put something on it. So I brought provisions."

"My boyfriend, the ever so thoughtful nurse."

"I know. I'm an amazing nurse, just ask my dad." Kurt continued to pull items out of the bags, adding a few coloring books and a box of crayons to the pile.

"Coloring? What am I…five?"

"Shut up," more items went onto the bed: a couple pairs of pajamas, random gossip magazines, and a greeting card.

"Who's this from?" Blaine asked as he lifted the white enveloped card off of the mattress. "_To Blaine_." He pried the envelope open as gently as he could and then began to read. "Oh my God, this is from Mike and Tina… aww."

Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart clench when he saw the tears start to brim in the corner of Blaine's eye. "Honey, are you okay?"

"It's just- well, no one's ever given me a card like this before. I mean, I've gotten cards from people many times, but… after the Sadie Hawkins dance-"

"No one sent you a card?"

"No, not from my school… just my aunts and uncles. This is the first time anyone's ever done something like this for me. I mean, Tina and Mike signed this card themselves… I've never had that before. I've had cards come from friends where their parents signed it for them, but never something as personalized like this." He wiped at the tears running down his good eye and from the side of his patch. "Look at me crying… I'm such-"

"You're amazing." Kurt wrapped Blaine up in his arms and held him, gently pressing kisses to the top of his head. "I'm sorry that you've had to deal with so much. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault… and it's not that much-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Kurt."

"Blaine, shush yourself. I wish you'd quit joking like that."

"But I-"

"Shh," Kurt silenced him with a kiss, only pulling back when the only sounds coming from Blaine's mouth were those of ecstasy. He smiled and then kissed Blaine again, quicker this time, before he rolled off of the bed. "Now I've got to go. But I will be here tomorrow after school to see you, okay? You get some rest and eat those leftovers Carole piled up in your fridge, alright?"

"I promise."

"Good, now get some rest. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Ha," Kurt laughed as he left the bedroom. He could hear Blaine sigh behind him as he walked down the hall and towards the stairs. As he got to the top of the staircase, he heard voices – two that he had grown to know somewhat well over the last few months.

"I'm having a hard time believing that one of those _Dalton_ boys did this to Blaine, Maria."

"I know you don't necessarily trust Blaine's new friends yet, but I trust Kurt's word and he said that one of the Warblers did it."

"Oh, and now Kurt's word means everything because he's _fucking_ our son?"

"William!"

"You can't tell me that those two aren't having sex! You let them spend time alone in Blaine's room all the time without any supervision and you know how I feel about them together by themselves."

"Blaine and Kurt are two very intelligent young men, William. I can guarantee you that if they are in fact doing things, they are protecting themselves. But I can also guarantee that they wouldn't do such things under this roof while we are both in the house – they have a lot respect for us and they do the same at the Hudson-Hummels. I'm sure of it."

"As sure as you were when Blaine first brought that boy home?"

Kurt could easily hear the venom in Mr. Anderson's voice. He remembered meeting Blaine's parents like it was yesterday and he could definitely remember Blaine calling him late that night, sobbing into the phone about how sorry he was for all the drama. It was something that Kurt would never forget, no matter how difficult the memory was to process sometimes.

"Of course I remember how I felt when Kurt first came by. I was scared. I was just so terrified because seeing him with Blaine only reminded me of what happened with Cameron… and I didn't want my son to have to deal with that again just because he likes boys."

"And what about _our_ ideals, Maria? I thought we discussed this _phase_ of Blaine's-"

"We must as well accept that it's not a phase anymore, William!" Mrs. Anderson shouted. Her voice was slightly shrill and it made Kurt jump back. "When I got that phone call the other night about him being in the hospital, it was just like that night a few years ago. All I could think of was _why is it always my son_? Why _him_? Blaine is a good boy. He is a wonderful kid. He's done nothing wrong."

"He loves-"

"He loves boys. He loves Kurt, William! Our son took an injury for the person he loves, just like how I would hope you'd do for me like I would do for you! He loves him, William, and I can't ignore that any longer. I just can't." Her exclamation finished with tears. Kurt could hear her heaving breaths as she cried.

"Well, good for you. I just-" Mr. Anderson took a deep breath, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"William, please."

Kurt could hear Blaine's dad's footsteps coming closer and closer to the stairwell. Slowly he backed up, waiting until he heard feet pounding up the steps. He stepped forward, acting as if he just left Blaine's bedroom, and found himself face to face with a man that he was really beginning to hate.

"Mr. Anderson."

"Kurt," the man stated plainly, brushing past Kurt to go down the hall. Kurt waited until he was out of his sight before he slunk downstairs and threw on his boots.

"Going home already?" Mrs. Anderson was standing in the foyer with her back facing him. Kurt knew she was trying to cover up the fact that she was crying, so he played it off.

"My dad called. I need to get home."

"Well, you be careful out there alright. Call Blaine when you get home to let him know you got there safely."

"I will."

"And Kurt?"

Kurt stopped in the open doorway, "Yes?"

"Thank you… for being here for Blaine and everything. And- and for loving him."

Kurt smiled, "Good night, Mrs. Anderson."

He closed the door.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, well, well… I was hoping to have this up on Valentine's Day, but alas, I was too busy to finish it until now. Why you ask? Because Valentine's Day is also **MY BIRTHDAY**! So I was out to lunch and shopping for most of the day with my mom (because I'm lame and have no Valentine, haha) and when I got back home, it was time for the newest Glee (my feelings on that can be seen on my NEW Tumblr: _neverluckylindy_ – check me out even though I have no idea what I'm doing). So I finally got around to finishing this up and here it is.

I hope it met your expectations! Also, there's an update for _GMS_ as well and soon to be one for _Break Me_. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast.

**When Sorry's Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode! Also, random title is random! FUTURE CHARACTER SPOILER for 3x15.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Blaine wondered if his parents knew that he could hear them fighting.<p>

The walls in his house weren't as thick as everyone thought they were and at the end of the day, Blaine could always hear the snide remarks his dad made about his sexuality; he could also hear the sounds of his mom's muffled tears. Those things always had his stomach in knots. He hated hearing his parents fight knowing he was the cause and it was during those times that he really wished he had someone to confide in, whether it be Kurt, one of his friends, or even his big brother.

Speaking of said brother, Blaine picked up his phone from the nightstand and scrolled through his contacts; his eyes immediately fell onto his brother's name.

_Cooper_.

They hadn't spoken in a while, not since Christmas, so Blaine was unsure if his big bro knew of his eye situation. He wondered if his mom contacted Coop at all during his hospital stay. Sighing, he pressed Cooper's name and waited while his phone dialed and rang. Finally, after the fourth ring, a tired sounding voice came through.

"Blaine?"

"Hey. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't." There was some rustling on the other side and Blaine's stomach flipped; it sounded like Cooper was getting out of bed.

"I totally did wake you up. I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate of your sleep. You're always so busy and-"

"You ramble a lot, did you know that baby bro?" Cooper laughed and Blaine smiled, shutting up instantly.

"Sorry."

"You apologize too much too. So," he paused, yawning for a moment. "What's up? What's got you calling me at umm, ten o' clock?"

"I just wanted to talk to my brother. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, but usually you call me in the day time. What did you do – sleep your whole day away or something?" Cooper chuckled again, but quieted when he heard his brother sigh. "Something wrong? Mom and Dad at it again?"

"Yes and no. They were fighting earlier when Kurt left and now mom's crying. I'd go downstairs to check on her, but I'm a little dizzy right now."

"You sick?"

"Yes and no-"

"That's a lot of 'yes and no' answers, Blaine." Cooper sighed. Blaine could imagine him sitting on his couch, running a hand through his hair as he frowned. His brother always had a knack of figuring out when something was bothering him, no matter what it was.

"I got hurt yesterday. I just came home from the hospital this afternoon and-"

"Jesus Christ, and no one thought to call me? What happened?"

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. He could feel the pressure building behind his eyes (which was a bitch feeling to have behind his injured eye); tears were forming as he remembered the sting of the slush hitting his eye and the way the Warblers just left him there. "Someone threw a tainted drink in my eye and now my cornea's scratched. It's nothing big really. I just need some surgery to repair my-"

"Bullshit!" Cooper yelled and Blaine jumped from the sound. "It's nothing big? Shut up and stop trying to make everything out to be less than what it really is. You need surgery? Damnit Blaine, that's a pretty big deal!"

"Cooper, please don't-"

"Put mom on the phone. Her or dad, I don't care. I want to know what happened."

"Coop-"

"No, I don't want to hear your side of the story because you'll just water it down. I know you, Blaine. You keep things bottled up inside and let it eat at you. I'm not going to let you do that with me. I want to know what happened and I want to know now. So holler for mom or something because I'm getting mad."

Blaine shuddered, rolling off of his bed. He padded slowly to the door and leaned up against the cool wood, resting his warm forehead against it. "Mama? Mom?" He called out weakly. He stepped back away from the door when he heard footsteps rush to his room.

His mom opened the door and paled. "Why are you out of bed? What are you doing?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him back to his bed, gently settling him on the mattress. As she tucked the blankets back around his legs, she noticed the phone in his hands. "Who are you talking to?"

"Cooper. He wants to talk to you."

"Oh," Maria frowned, slowly reaching out to take the phone. As she took it from him, Blaine noticed how red and puffy her eyes looked. She must've still been crying when he called for her. Sighing, he reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She gave him a watery smile and then stepped out of the room for a moment to talk to Cooper. Blaine listened in on the conversation and frowned when he heard his father come out of the bedroom and immediately take the phone.

_This isn't good. Dad's just gonna start some trouble_, Blaine thought to himself, waiting to hear the inevitable.

Soon, as predicted, an argument broke out over the phone between Cooper and William, with Maria finally intervening to snatch the phone from her husband and take it back to Blaine. She tip-toed into the room and handed Blaine the phone, ignoring the sad look in her son's good eye. "Cooper wants to talk to you again."

"Okay," Blaine whispered, bringing the phone back to his ear. "Coop?"

"Mom says the Warblers did this to you. Is that true?"

"It was just one of the Warblers really. He was aiming at Kurt and-"

"Did they stick around to see if you were okay?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then they had a hand in this too, Blaine. Don't excuse them either. I have half the mind to go down to Dalton and tell those guys off. I swear-"

"Cooper! Just stop please. I can't deal with all this drama right now. I have a headache and I-" He paused when his phone vibrated. He pulled the device away from his ear and noticed Kurt's name on the screen. "Coop, I have to go. Kurt is calling. He just left a little while ago and I need to see if he got home alright."

"Fine, but you better call me tomorrow, okay little brother? Take it easy. I'll try to come in and see you soon."

"Okay. Love you, Coop."

"Love you too, Blainers. Get some rest."

They both hung up and Blaine quickly called Kurt back, smiling in relief when his boyfriend breathed out a greeting. Snuggling back into his pillows, Blaine spent another good hour talking to his love, ignoring the bickering that was happening down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt finally made it to bed around midnight, following a shower and a quick run through of moisturizing. He had talked to Blaine on the phone for at least an hour, reveling in how calm his boyfriend could be with all this drama going on around him. Part of him was worried that Blaine was bottling everything up, but he couldn't be too sure – he decided they'd have a little talk when he next visited him, which he hoped would be after school tomorrow.<p>

When his clock started going off at six, Kurt groaned and smashed his face into his pillow. He was still exhausted from the last few days' events and all he wanted to do was sleep. However, he knew that getting well rested was going to be a problem within itself until Blaine was fully healed, so he gathered up his strength and rolled out of bed to start his day.

An hour later, he found himself wandering through McKinley's halls feeling lonesome – it was different without Blaine around, that was for sure. It was strange the more he thought about it: how Blaine wasn't there last year when he first transferred back and he was fine (okay, maybe a little bit less than that, but things were different then)... and now, now that Blaine transferred, it was weird to not see him in the hallway. Sighing, Kurt trudged up to his locker and offered Brittany a smile when she popped up in his vision.

"Morning unicorn," she grinned, thrusting her hand out. Within her long fingers was a card, messily decorated with glitter and stickers. Kurt took the card from her and studied it, his smile growing larger as he read it.

"Oh Brittany, Blaine will love it."

"I hope so. Santana helped me; she signed it too by the way. She misses Blaine a lot, though she'd probably never admit it."

"Yeah, those two have a weird relationship," Kurt commented, neatly setting the card in his locker for safe keeping. "Where is Santana, by the way?"

"She was talking to one of the other Cheerios earlier. She should be around here soon," Brittany tossed a glance down the hall and smiled. "Oh, here she comes."

Soon enough, Santana made her presence known, sliding her hand into Brittany's and locking fingers. She eyed Kurt up and down and frowned, "Jesus, Hummel, not get any sleep last night?"

"I stayed up talking to Blaine on the phone before I went to bed. I didn't fall asleep until real late and even then I didn't sleep well. I just keep on thinking about that jerk and the Warblers."

"They'll get what's coming to them," Santana hissed, her dark eyes narrowing. "Trust me."

"Santana, what-"

Before he could finish the question, Santana was already strutting down the hall, Brittany curled up next to her as they walked. Kurt watched them leave and frowned, still wondering what Santana meant by her comments. The warning bell for first period rang and Kurt quickly grabbed up his books, rushing down the hall to first period.

He'd have to question Santana later.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Kurt wasn't able to talk with Santana.<p>

Instead, Quinn sang a Jacksons' song about her past and then revealed she was going to Yale, causing a minor uproar in the classroom. Everyone crowded around her, eager to find out how she made it into such an elite school. Kurt only stuck around for a few moments to congratulate her and give her back yesterday's notes that she loaned him before he slunk away. He quickly rushed to his car and hopped inside, his bag filled with more of Blaine's homework and a bunch of cards from the glee club. As he drove, he let his mind wander to the Warblers. Just the thought of them made him want to drive all the way to Dalton and give them a piece of his mind. But, he knew that whatever beef there was with the Warblers would have to be taken on while Blaine was with him. The two of them were both Warblers at one point in time and the slushy attack was meant for him, not Blaine – but it affected both of them either way and that meant both of them needed to confront their former group together. Kurt would just sit back and patiently wait for the day that Blaine wanted to flip out.

Soon, he pulled into the Anderson driveway. He grimaced when he saw Mr. Anderson's car sitting in the open garage, the older man hiding behind the popped hood.

"Kurt?"

William Anderson stepped out from behind the car and peeked at Kurt as he jumped out of the Navigator. "What are you doing here?" He asked nonchalantly, as if he didn't know Kurt was going to be at Blaine's house every single day until he was better.

"I'm here to visit Blaine. I have some get well soon cards from the glee club as well as some of Blaine's absent work."

"Well, you can give them to me and I'll take them up to Blaine once I get done." William's eyes narrowed as he stared across the driveway at his son's boyfriend.

Kurt glared back, "Thanks for the offer, but I also have some news to tell Blaine about choir. I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing the message face-to-face."

"He's resting."

"I don't think he'd care if I stopped by for a minute, Mr. Anderson."

"Well, I care."

Kurt snapped his mouth shut to keep himself from flipping out, but he knew his cheeks were growing red with anger and he was pretty sure he was shaking from the outburst he knew was inevitable.

"William, are you- oh hi, Kurt! Blaine's upstairs waiting for you! Go ahead on up." Kurt directed his eyes to where Mrs. Anderson was standing in the doorway of the garage. She smiled at him and nodded her head in the direction of the house; he smiled back and glanced over at Mr. Anderson just catching him begin to sneer at both his wife and his son's boyfriend.

"Thanks, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said, waving at her as he stepped in the house. Part of him felt bad because he knew that this was only going to cause a huge argument between Blaine's parents, but another part of him didn't really care – he still remembered bits of awful things Blaine had told him about his parents and he still held a grudge to the way they treated their son after he first came out. Taking a calming breath, Kurt ran up the stairs, skidding to a stop outside of Blaine's door.

He knocked, "Blaine, honey, can I come in?"

"Kurt? Yeah, yeah come in!"

Kurt opened the bedroom door and smiled at his boyfriend; the other boy was sprawled out on his bed like a starfish, random blankets cast all over the bed around him. "Rest well?" He asked with a chuckle.

Blaine just smiled at him, patting the bed happily. "Come sit with me!" Kurt dropped his bag in the arm chair and toed off his boots, climbing into the blankets with his sleepy love. He moaned softly when Blaine rolled over to him and nuzzled his face against his neck. "You're cold," Blaine complained.

"It's cold outside."

"You should let me warm you up."

"And how exactly-" Blaine silenced him with his lips, pressing his mouth against Kurt's hungrily as he rolled on top of him. "Bl-Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt managed to stutter out as Blaine kissed him.

"Kissing you. I missed your lips."

"You're missing my lips right now," he murmured as Blaine trailed kisses down his jawline and along his neck. "You certainly are needy today."

"Bored out of my mind." Blaine groaned, suddenly rolling off of Kurt and onto his side. "There's nothing to do here. My parents have been fighting all day since they somehow both have the day off and all I've heard are things about my eye and how I need to take it easy and I just don't care. I'm bored."

"Well, you have always gotten antsy when there's nothing to do."

"Exactly, which is why I'm glad you're here." Blaine kissed his shoulder, smushing his face into Kurt's arm. "Can I just lay here and smell you? Is that weird?"

"Umm, just a little?" Kurt laughed. He pet Blaine's bed head and sighed. "You aren't high on medication, are you?"

"Uhh, maybe? I don't know what this stuff is my mom gave me, but it's great. I barely feel my eyeball right now. Actually, I don't feel either of them. It's pretty great."

"Sounds creepy."

"Nah," Blaine said, curling one leg over Kurt's thighs. He cemented himself against Kurt's body with a happy hum. "I miss this: being able to cuddle with you. We never have the time to cuddle anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You've been busy with prepping your NYADA forms and with your homework. I'm surprised you even have the time to eat and sleep with all your stuff."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, running his fingers along Blaine's ribs. "I'm fine. I have just enough time to do everything. I'm like Wonder Woman or something."

"Superman."

"What?"

Blaine hummed, moving Kurt's arm so that he could lay his head on his chest. "You're like Superman, not Wonder Woman. You're not a girl. You're very much a man." Then he started giggling. Kurt looked down at him like he was crazy, but laughed all the same.

"You're silly."

"You love it."

"I do."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head and ran his fingers through his hair. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Can we order Chinese or pizza and watch movies?"

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kurt hopped into his car, tossing his bag in the backseat as he wiped unshed tears from the corners of his eyes. Earlier, after their movie night and junk food dinner, Kurt had given Blaine the cards from New Directions. That instantly invoked the water works from his boyfriend, which in turn made Kurt tear up as well. He couldn't help but get upset as he watched his boyfriend cry over the little notes his new glee club family had written in the margins of each card.<p>

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," he had whimpered, breaking Kurt's heart all over again. As soon as those words left Blaine's mouth, Kurt told himself that he'd do more for his boyfriend to make him feel the love that he deserved.

So, as he drove home and even as he got ready for bed that evening, Kurt brainstormed all the things he could do for Blaine that week before his surgery – things that would make his boyfriend burst with love and let him know that Kurt loved him oh so very much.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I think I should be finished with this story within a few chapters… hopefully. We'll see. Let me know what you thought of it though and if you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to send me a message on here or on my Tumblr (_neverluckylindy_). If there are any mistakes, I will try to fix the errors when I return; I'm sort of posting this right now during the middle of a nasty storm (we've got a HUGE threat of a tornado right now and I'm nervous), so there might be mistakes. Sorry about that. Also, I will be gone for a week on vacation to Disney World (leaving tomorrow depending on the weather), so this won't be updated again until next weekend, but I hope to hear from you until then. Thanks! :]


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast.

**When Sorry's Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode! Also, random title is random! FUTURE CHARACTER SPOILER for 3x15.

* * *

><p>Kurt skipped his first period class.<p>

It wasn't something he normally did; usually he went to every single one of his classes unless something prohibited him from doing so, such as a slushy in the face or something along those lines. However, after spending all evening prior listening to Blaine cry over the phone, Kurt knew that concentrating on anything in class just wasn't going to happen.

He honestly wasn't expecting Blaine to call him in tears. It was nearing two in the morning when his cellphone started going off over and over again. Kurt had ignored the first few rings – he was just super exhausted and his mind was clouded over with thoughts of rest. It wasn't until the second round of _Teenage Dream_ that his thought process finally clicked on and he realized that it was Blaine's ringtone streaming from his phone. As quickly as he could, he rolled across the bed and grabbed up his phone, answering it with a breathy hello. On the other end, he could hear Blaine whimpering and immediately his heart broke.

"Blaine?" He had questioned, fearing whatever answer was going to come out. As soon as he quieted, Blaine started sobbing, loud and wet. He sounded like he had been crying for quite some time and Kurt's stomach ached at the thought of his boyfriend laying all alone in his bed, tears streaming down his face.

He spent a good hour and a half on the phone with his boyfriend; only hanging up after Blaine's soft snores echoed back to him in the phone. After that, however, Kurt couldn't sleep, so he lay in bed staring at the ceiling, his mind racing with things he could do to Sebastian that would be payback for what happened to Blaine.

And thus, Kurt didn't get any sleep and his brain was crammed with thoughts of his hurting boyfriend and ways to destroy Sebastian Smythe.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

Kurt glanced up, immediately spotting Santana walking across the empty classroom towards him. He regarded her coolly and went back to scribbling things down on paper. "Trying to keep the flames from shooting out of the side of my face."

"Well that outfit isn't helping," Santana drawled, pulling out a chair to sit across from him. As she settled in her chair, Kurt's face scrunched up in annoyance – not at her, but because of the instant flashback he had of that day in the Lima Bean when Sebastian came and told them about the Warblers' MJ plans and how Santana tried to snark her way under the meerkat boy's skin, only to be shot down. He knew Santana was pissed at Sebastian as well and deep down, he wondered if she wanted to get back at the manslut also.

"I agree with Artie," he explained. "I'm tired of being stepped on all the time. I take a lot of crap from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from 'Sebastian: the criminal chipmunk.' So I've been sitting here for the last hour making a list of ways to get back at him." He stared down at his list and frowned.

Santana leaned forward her in chair, "Well today's your lucky day," she spoke, "because Auntie Snix just arrived on the Bitch Town express. Now my suggestion is that we drag him bound and gagged to a tattoo parlor for a tramp stamp that reads 'tips appreciated' or 'congratulations, you're my 1000th customer'."

Kurt listened to her suggestions, but his mind was screaming at him, yelling to him that violence just wasn't the answer, that even though he wanted to rip Sebastian limb from limb, he was so much better than that. Better than the bullies who picked on him, better than those guys who beat up Blaine. So much better. He shook his head – a tattoo seemed like an amusing way to get back at Sebastian, but it was more of a Santana sort of deal… and this really wasn't Santana's battle to fight. He locked eyes with her, "After what he did to Blaine, I really wanted to hurt him. But I can't. I fought against violence in this school for too long – I have to take the high road."

Santana agreed, shockingly. She explained her desires for going to college not in an awful place and reassured Kurt that playing dirty wasn't going to be something they were going to do when it came to getting back at the Warblers. However, she did say something that soothed Kurt instantly.

"But we are going to beat him."

And they were – they just had to.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

Kurt opened the bedroom door slowly, his eyes fixating themselves on the lump in the middle of the bed. Blaine was curled up, blankets pulled over his entire frame, soft snores slipping out from underneath the comforter.

"He's been in and out of it all day."

Kurt startled, whipping around to face Mrs. Anderson as she leaned in the doorway. She gestured towards the bed and bit her lip.

"His eye was bothering him so much this morning. I gave him his pain medication and his eye drops, but he was just so miserable, Kurt. I finally got him to sleep about an hour or so ago."

"Oh Blaine."

"He'll be happy to know you're here. Wesley called him earlier today but I don't think he took the call. He's still really upset about what happened and even though Wesley is off at college, I think talking to him would just remind Blaine of his time with those guys, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand," Kurt said softly, his eyes still lingering on the slow rise and fall of the lump of blankets. He wondered to himself if Wes had any idea what the Warblers had done; he would've called up Wes himself if he didn't think Blaine would be upset over it. He knew Blaine was still broken up about the Warblers betrayal and that at the moment, the boy was dead set on pushing away any feelings regarding his former friends.

Maria stepped forward and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, knocking him from his thoughts. "If he wakes and needs more medication, come and let me know, alright? He needs to eat with this round of pills so I'll just whip something up."

"Okay, will do."

Mrs. Anderson stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as Kurt heard her footfalls on the steps, he set his bag down in Blaine's armchair and took off a few layers of his clothes. Carefully, he snuggled under the covers and curled his body around Blaine's warmed form, sighing when Blaine sagged against him.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled sleepily. Kurt kissed the back of his head and breathed in, smelling the clean scent of his boyfriend's hair.

"Go back to sleep, silly."

"Okay."

Blaine's breathing evened out quickly as he slipped back into slumber and not too long after, Kurt fell asleep as well; his body still tightly curled around his boyfriend's.

* * *

><p>When Kurt awoke a few hours later, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his bedroom. In fact, he knew exactly where he was – in Blaine's room, at Blaine's house.<p>

The question was: _where was Blaine?_

The bed was empty, save for Kurt, and the side of it that Blaine usually slept on was cool to the touch, meaning that within the last half hour or so, Blaine had to have gotten up and disappeared.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, pausing to yawn and stretch before he rolled off of the comfy mattress. He stood up and glanced around the darkened room, his eyes taking in the expanse of furniture. There was still no sign of his boyfriend anywhere. "_Blaine_?"

Nothing.

Frowning, Kurt tip-toed out of the room and out into the dark hallway. As soon as he got closer to the stairs, he heard Blaine's voice – it sounded strained, as if the boy was fighting back to keep himself from yelling. Biting his lip, Kurt walked quietly down the stairs and pressed himself up against the wall, ears open as he listened to the sounds of what seemed like Blaine and his father having an argument.

"I just don't see why the first thing I see when I come up to check on you is you curled up in bed with that boy!"

"Well, he _is_ my boyfriend, dad. Boyfriends snuggle. It's not like we haven't cuddled before!"

"You were in bed together-"

"Fully clothed!"

"Doesn't matter. Things can happen with your clothes on!"

Kurt cringed at the implication behind those words and he heard Blaine scoff. "Nothing happened, dad!" The boy yelled. "He was taking a nap with me! People can do things in a bed that doesn't involve having sex!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Blaine Christopher."

"I'm not trying to raise my voice! You just won't listen to me and it's upsetting!"

"I am listening to you – listening to you tell me a crock of lies! I don't want you and Kurt in bed together under my roof when I am home."

"You weren't home when Kurt got here," Blaine muttered. Kurt bit his lip as soon as he heard the words slip out; he knew that those words were going to set William Anderson off.

"So you mean to tell me that you'll have Kurt in your bed whenever you feel like it, just because I'm busy at work making the money to pay for your phone bill, your food, your clothes, and what not!"

"No-"

"Forget the fact that I'm the one who PAYS for all these things you have, Blaine. I'm the one who bought you that fucking bed. I'm the one who paid for that phone you're using – the one paying for your cell phone bill. And I sure as hell was the one who paid for your tuition at Dalton until you decided to give it all up for a high school boyfriend-"

"Dad!"

"You know what, Blaine?" William growled out. Kurt could just imagine him raking his hands through his hair. "Just go. Go upstairs to your room and your _boyfriend_ and stay out of my sight. I don't even want to deal with you right now."

Blaine whimpered and the sound crushed Kurt's heart. "Fine," he mumbled, quickly turning on his heel and storming out of the living room. As he rounded the corner, he ran smack dab into Kurt, eyes widening when he saw his boyfriend standing just feet away from where he had just fought with his father. Kurt brought a finger up to Blaine's lips, silencing him as he took his hand and walked upstairs. As soon as both boys were back in Blaine's bedroom, Kurt walked them both over to the bed and sat Blaine down on it, opting to stand across from him.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" Blaine whispered, his visible eye watering. Kurt nodded and laced his fingers together, trying to stop the shaking in his hands.

"I did."

"I was only going downstairs to see what was for dinner. I didn't realize he was home and that my mom went out to pick up dinner for us."

"He saw us in bed together."

"Yeah, I guess he did. He must've come in here when we were both asleep because I don't remember him stepping in here at all."

"Me neither."

"I just," Blaine started, his voice getting tight. "I don't understand how he can always jump to the craziest ideas. I thought he knew me well enough to understand that there's no way in hell I'm going to be having sex with my boyfriend while my parents are home. I don't understand why he just doesn't trust me."

"Blaine-"

"What did I do to make him so uneasy with me? You can't catch the gay. I'm not contagious! There's nothing wrong with_ me_ and there's nothing wrong with me wanting to spend time with my beautiful boyfriend – even if we're just napping! I don't see why he gets so upset over things like that. I bet if I had a girlfriend, he'd be all for me spending alone time with her. I don't think he ever did this stuff with my brother – and they don't even get along!"

"Honey, please-"

Blaine wiped a few stray tears away from his eye and from under his eye patch, cringing when he brushed against the bruised skin under his right eye. "I just don't understand what I did wrong."

"You did _nothing_ wrong. Absolutely nothing, Blaine. Your father's wrong for jumping to conclusions." Kurt stepped forward, pulling Blaine into his embrace. He held the boy there for a while as Blaine cried against his stomach, all the while murmuring sweet nothings as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Shh, honey, don't cry. His foolishness isn't worth your tears."

"I just don't understand why he doesn't love me like he used to," Blaine cried, his fingers digging into Kurt's hips as he sobbed. Kurt slid down, sitting down on the bed. He tugged the shorter boy into his lap and rocked him as he cried.

"Oh Blaine," he whispered, feeling his own eyes get teary. He squeezed Blaine's small frame against him and hummed, waiting until Blaine slumped against him before he stopped. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Eventually," Blaine muttered. He wiped off his face and sniffled. "Now my fucking eye hurts."

"Do you want me to get your eye drops?"

"Could you? I can't take the pain pills until mom gets back."

Kurt untangled himself from the tired boy and went across the room to get the eye drops; he quickly dropped a few into Blaine's eye – ignoring the harsh, inflamed red that the eye was – and curled back up next to him. "Do you want to watch a movie until your mom gets home?"

Blaine shook his head, pressing his face against Kurt's neck. "Can we just lay here?"

"We can do that."

And lay there they did.

* * *

><p>After Mrs. Anderson got home, the boys ate their dinner and Blaine was able to take his pain meds. It wasn't long after that when he became drowsy and began to doze off against Kurt's shoulder; by the time his meds fully kicked in, Blaine was fighting sleep, his exhausted body trying to rest while he tried to stay awake and talk to Kurt.<p>

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll be back over here tomorrow before you know it."

"I'm not tired," Blaine groaned, fighting back a yawn. Kurt smiled at him and pushed Blaine down against the pillows, tugging the blankets up and around his sleepy-eyed lover.

"You are so tired. Stop fighting it and get some sleep. I'll be over as soon as school lets out; I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Blaine raised his hand up from the blankets and waved his pinky around, yawning once more.

"Pinky swear." Kurt rolled his eyes as he locked pinkies. He leaned down and kissed Blaine's lips before he stood up from the bed and began to gather his things. "You get some sleep, alright? Call me if you need anything."

"I'll try not to call you while you're sleeping. Sorry about that, I-"

Kurt raised a hand to shush him. "Stop while you're ahead, Blaine. You can call me at _any_ time. I mean that. I don't care if I'm asleep or moisturizing or eating. If you need me, call me. I'll answer."

Blaine sighed, resigning from any further protest. "Fine. I promise I'll call if I need anything."

"Good," Kurt shouldered his messenger bag and then made his way back over to Blaine's bed, once again kissing those gorgeous lips. "Love you. Get some rest."

"Love you too. Drive home safe. Text me when you get there, okay?"

"I will, even though you should be asleep by then."

Blaine rolled his eye and laughed, snuggling back down against his pillows. "Love you."

Kurt smiled and blew his boyfriend a quick kiss as he left the room. As he descended the stairs, he jumped back when Mrs. Anderson appeared in front of him.

"Kurt."

"Mrs. Anderson?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded towards the empty living room and Kurt walked on ahead, taking a seat on the couch. He stared at the woman as she took a seat in one of the high backed armchairs. "William told me about the fight he got into with Blaine this evening."

"The one about us falling asleep? Yeah, Blaine told me about it."

"I just wanted to let you know that I believe Blaine when he says that you two don't do anything physical when we are both in the house," she continued even though Kurt was turning beet red. "However, William is really upset that he walked in on you two in bed together."

"We were fast asleep though… and fully clothed."

"That's what I understood. But, Kurt… I-" She paused for a moment, wringing her hands together. "I hate to ask this, but… when William is in the house, can you stay out of Blaine's bed? I don't mean any offense-"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Nothing happened, Mrs. Anderson. Blaine and I just took a nap. We would never disrespect you or Mr. Anderson by doing anything inappropriate in your house; we are the same at my house as well."

"I know that, but-"

"But you don't want Mr. Anderson to flip out. I get it."

"Please don't be angry with me. I'm only trying to keep things civil in my family."

Kurt felt the heat boil up in his belly; he knew Maria was only asking of this because of her husband, but part of him wanted to lash out at her, tell her that she was only encouraging William's bigotry and unfairness. However, he knew that if he spoke out, it could mean serious repercussions for Blaine and could possibly mean banishment from the Anderson home for him, so he sucked in a deep breath and pursed his lips, "I'll do what I can. I'm not going to guarantee that it won't upset Blaine though."

Maria nodded, "I know. He's going to be so upset. But please, if he asks why you aren't cuddling with him, please don't tell him I asked you to."

"So you want me to lie to him?"

"Kurt, I-"

"Strong relationships aren't built around lying. If Blaine asks me what's wrong, I'm going to let him know that I don't want to upset his father, but I'm not going to flat out lie and make up some weird reason as to why I'm not sitting with him."

"I understand. I'm sorry I asked that of you."

_I wish you were sorry you asked me to not cuddle with my boyfriend as well_, Kurt's mind added. He sighed and stood up, shouldering his bag again. "I have to get home. Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Anderson." He didn't wait for her to get up and walk him to the front door; he quickly made his way out and to his car, leaning against the steering wheel as soon as he was settled in the dark interior.

He wasn't sure how he was going to handle not being able to curl up next to Blaine without offending the hurt boy, but he knew he was going to have to at least try to abide by Mrs. Anderson's rules, no matter how stupid they were. Groaning, Kurt started up the car, backing out of the Anderson's driveway and driving off down the street – his fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel as he angrily threw Mr. Anderson on his mental 'most hated' list along with Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Sorry for the delay. I was hoping to have this up once I came home from Disney World (btw, I saw a cast member there named Blaine and I swooned, lol), but then things happened and there were important places I needed to be, so this got stuck on the back burner until everything else got done first. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast.

**When Sorry's Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode!

* * *

><p>Kurt wandered through the halls half-asleep and half-annoyed.<p>

He watched as handfuls of heterosexual couples sucked face against their lockers, barely anyone batting an eye at them as they moaned and pawed at each other's clothing. Just the sight of them made him want to scream, scream at the unfairness of it all that he and Blaine and even Brittany and Santana weren't able to have such a freedom. He knew that the second he pressed his body near Blaine's, someone would say something. He knew that the minute his face got anywhere near his boyfriend's, something bad would happen. And just the thought of it made him sick.

Sighing, he trudged up to his locker and carelessly tossed his stuff inside, eyes flickering up to look at the photo collage of Blaine that he had pasted in there over a year ago.

_Courage._

It was a mantra that repeated itself over and over in his head, despite the fact that Blaine called it cheesy – _"I don't know why you listen to me sometimes. I think that may have been the worst advice I've eve__r given anyone! It'__s so cheesy!__"_– but he still adored it.

Looking at the collage now, Kurt knew he was going to have to follow Blaine's old advice when it came to visiting his boyfriend after school today. Just passing through McKinley's halls and seeing the double standard society held for homosexual couples only reminded him of his chat with Mrs. Anderson the night before and how he shouldn't be cuddling up to Blaine whenever the adults were present. Remembering how upset Blaine was yesterday after his fight with his dad made Kurt want to yell and scream and throw things, but he didn't. Instead he bottled it all up and went about his day, only pausing to think about it when certain things triggered him, like the Cheerio and hockey player making out down the hall.

It just pissed him off.

With a scoff, Kurt slammed his locker shut and walked to his next class, muttering his grievances quietly under his breath as he passed the kissing couple.

"Get a room."

* * *

><p>To say that Kurt went through the rest of his day easily would be an understatement.<p>

A few more couples decided to block his way in the halls by otherwise locking lips as they walked, stopping to talk to each other in front of his classroom door, and the like. The sight made Kurt want to take out his nail file from his bag and gouge out his own eyes – an idea quickly retracted once he remembered his eye-patched boyfriend who was lying at home in extreme pain thanks to his eye injury. Grumbling to himself, he slipped into Mr. Schue's Spanish class and took a seat next to one of the only people he could stand in that class – one of the quiet, artsy girls who never spoke unless spoken to. He whipped out his Spanish book and started to work on the pages Schue had written on the board, his mind struggling to focus on the work laid out before him.

A good twenty minutes went by before he could finally concentrate on his work, but of course, the minute he had finally gotten his thoughts situated, something happened.

"Kurt?"

At the sound of his name exiting Mr. Schue's mouth, Kurt glanced up, his heart immediately leaping into his throat as he caught his father's eye in the doorway.

"Your dad wants to talk to you."

Immediately, Kurt's mind flashbacked to that horrible day over a year ago when he was being called out of class because his dad had been rushed to the hospital due to a heart attack. He remembered how cold the room had gotten, how small he felt, and how scared he was – and he was feeling all those things at that very moment. He stared back at the door, trying to once again catch his dad's eye, but the man had already stepped aside. Mr. Schue was looming by the door, eyes carefully watching Kurt as the teen stood up from his chair and frantically began shoveling his books and supplies into his bag.

"Kurt?"

He was panicking, he knew he was. Schue was coming closer, reaching a hand out to steady him as he swayed a bit on his feet.

"Kurt, how about you leave your bag here and go meet with your father? I'll keep it for you by my desk," Schue held his hand out and waited until Kurt slipped the strap into his opened palm; as soon as he had the bag in hand, he walked over and sat it behind his desk, watching as Kurt half ran, half stumbled out into the hallway behind his father.

All William Schuester could think in that moment was _please let Blaine be okay_.

* * *

><p>He was speeding down the hall. His dad had walked quite a bit away from his classroom, so the moment he spotted him, Kurt broke out into a run, stumbling to a stop in front Burt as the words, <em>"What's wrong? Is Blaine okay?"<em> slipped from his mouth.

His heart was pounding so fast that he thought he was going to be sick. His mind was flashing with images of Blaine's body slamming into the concrete, hands scrambling up to his eyes as he screamed in pain and thrashed about on the ground. The memory of the congealed slushy splattered on the cement that looked _so much like blood_ burned behind his eyes as he impatiently waited for his father's response.

_Not Blaine._

_Blaine has to be okay._

_God, anyone but Blaine. Anything but him._

Burt stepped forward, hands in his pockets. "He's fine," he spoke and Kurt felt a million pounds lift off of his shoulders.

"The mail came," his dad continued, one hand presenting a sealed white envelope. Kurt stared down at it and quickly took it, his eyes scanning the top of it to see one fateful word: _NYADA_.

The envelope was thin.

* * *

><p>College acceptance envelopes weren't supposed to be thin; denials and <em>I'm sorry's<em> were what you'd find in a flat envelope – and this, the very thing Kurt was holding in his hands, felt scarily tiny and oddly depressing to him. Expecting the worst, he sought out a quiet place where he could open the letter and cry in peace. He walked along the halls, peering into various empty classrooms, occasionally stepping inside one only to step out seconds later – it wasn't the right room. He needed something quieter, more private.

And then it came to him: the choir room.

Turning on his heel, he slipped into the room with his dad hot on his heels. He heard his dad make a remark behind him about his pickiness in choices, but he pushed it to the side.

"This is it, dad. This is one of those crossroad moments in life," he said breathlessly. "I mean- whatever's in this envelope is gonna determine whether I go right or left."

"I'm here no matter what it says. Okay?" Burt reassured. Kurt turned around, fingers gingerly tugging the envelope open; he slid the letter out into his shaky hands and let his eyes skim over the top. Behind him, he could hear his father's deep, nervous breaths.

"Dear Mr. Hummel-"

_Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you…_

It was like his heart skipped a beat. His stomach fell into his toes and his eyes instantly began to water. Slowly he turned around and caught his father's scared eyes.

_Oh God, I'm a finalist. Oh my God. Oh my God._

"I'm a finalist," he said with a breathy laugh, almost squealing when his dad launched himself across the room and gathered him up into his arms, much like he had done when Kurt was just a little boy. Burt laughed, swinging his boy back and forth as the two Hummel men celebrated. He brushed off a comment about his heart, popping away from his son in excitement.

"Who's gonna tell Blaine? You've gotta let me do it!"

The happiness in his father's voice and the tears in his eyes made Kurt want to cry even more. He listened carefully as his dad spoke about how proud he was and how Kurt had won after being beaten down for so long; he curled his arms around his father as Burt squeezed him tight and told him he loved him.

It was more than anything he could've asked for and as he stood there in his father's arms, tears streaming down his cheeks, he _knew_, he just knew that things were going to get better.

* * *

><p>Burt stopped in front of the massive house and put the gear shift into park, eyes taking note of the large yard and green station wagon parked in the driveway. He knew that car well enough; it had been parked in his driveway too many times to count. Smiling, Burt slid out of the truck and walked up the walkway to the porch, fingers nervously wiggling as he debated on whether or not to ring the doorbell. Before he could though, the door swung open and before him stood a weary looking Blaine, all tucked up in a blanket that he had draped over his head and shoulders. The tiny boy gazed up at him with sleepy eyes.<p>

"Burt?"

"Hey Blaine, mind if I come in?"

"Oh yeah, yeah sure." Blaine stepped aside, waiting until Burt was completely in the foyer before he closed the door behind him. Curling the blanket tighter around his shoulders, the teen stared up at his boyfriend's father, wondering what in the world was Burt Hummel doing standing in his living room at a time like this. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks. Where are your parents?"

"Work. I'm the only one here right now actually," Blaine whispered, yawning. Burt stared at his son's boyfriend and sighed. He always knew Blaine was little. The boy had muscle on him, that was for sure, and he was pretty scrappy – according to Finn, the kid could beat the hell out of a punching bag and was pretty strong – but he was also timid and shy. Just looking at him now, Burt could see where the boy was practically dying to curl around himself. It always looked to him like Blaine was trying to hug himself, like he had to reaffirm something to his own psyche. Every time the kid did it though, Burt was sure his heart broke a little bit more.

"I have some news. Are you hungry? I could go out and get some takeout and we could talk."

"Oh, umm, well… I'm a little hungry. But you don't have to go out and get anything, that's fine. I can wait to eat later."

"What about ordering in? I'll pay."

"Mr. Hummel, really, I-"

"It's Burt, you know damn well I'd rather you call me by my actual name, and it's fine. I'm pretty starved myself, so it wouldn't be a problem." The minute he said that, he could see Blaine's face light up. He smiled at the boy and followed him into the living room, plopping down on the couch as Blaine brought over a few handfuls of takeout menus.

"We eat out a lot. Kurt says it's not healthy, but my parents don't have time for home cooked meals and I'm pretty terrible in the kitchen," Blaine smirked as he spread the menus out on the coffee table. Burt took a few to look over while Blaine settled on the couch next to him, curling right back up with his blanket.

"What about hoagies and fries? That sound okay?"

"Kurt's not gonna get mad if you eat that, will he? He's not gonna get mad at me if I allow it?"

"I'll get something healthy. Don't worry." Burt flipped open his phone, dialing up the sub shop's number. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Blaine's shy smile.

He was glad to have been the one to make the kid grin like that.

* * *

><p>"So what was the news you wanted to tell me?"<p>

Blaine was leaning forward, dipping a french fry into some ranch dressing as he stared up at Burt from his seat on the floor. Burt pushed his empty food container away and leaned back on the couch, his gaze flickering from Blaine back to the dark living room.

_No wonder the kid is always at our house. This place is too pristine._

He looked back down at Blaine, watching as the boy sipped his soda. "You spend a lot of time down here?"

Blaine looked around the living room at the big screen tv, empty fireplace, and random home décor. He knew what his house looked like to other people – too perfect, too interior decorator chic without that homey lived in feeling. His parents were hardly ever home as it was, Cooper lived out of state, and Blaine was busy with school and Kurt and what not. Whenever he was home anyway, he spent most of his time in his own bedroom; he had everything he needed up there other than food, so he was set. Smiling, he shook his head, "No, not really. I just came down here earlier to get breakfast and felt too tired to head back upstairs. I usually spend all my time in my room; my parents don't like the house to be a mess."

Burt nodded, feeling his heart drop a bit at the thought of a younger Blaine spending all day in his room while his parents worked. "I see."

"Don't get me wrong, I do come downstairs every once in a while, but I'd rather be upstairs anyway. It's too boring down here. Ever since we moved in, my parents have been picky about what we do in each room. I probably shouldn't even be eating in here-"

"Blaine, we could've eaten in the kitchen."

"What my parents don't know won't kill them," Blaine laughed, dusting some crumbs off of his shirt. "I'll vacuum before they get home."

"Are you sure you're supposed to be doing that stuff with your eye all messed up?"

"Probably not, but I did do my own laundry this morning so I doubt a little dusting will kill me."

Burt rolled his eyes, "Just show me where the vacuum is when you're done and I'll get it."

"But your heart-"

"I don't know how many times I'm gonna hear something about my heart today, but let me tell you this: my heart is fine. I can vacuum."

"But Kurt-"

"What Kurt doesn't know won't kill him, right?" Burt winked. Blaine's mouth fell open, eyes wide and doe-like as he blinked at Burt's joke. It took him a minute, but soon he started giggling and with that, Burt did as well.

"I can't believe you said that," Blaine coughed. He wrapped up his leftovers and shakily stood up, Burt reaching out to grab him when he slid.

"You okay?"

"My meds make me a little dizzy, but I'm fine. Here let me take your trash into the kitchen."

Burt waved him away, grabbing up his own garbage as he followed Blaine down the hall. When they stepped foot into the room, his eyes grew wide at the size of the Anderson's kitchen. _Carole would kill for a place like this_, he thought.

Blaine caught Burt's dazed expression and rolled his good eye, "I know what you're thinking. Kurt voiced it the first time he saw this place too: _Carole would love a kitchen like this_. I guess she's seen it too and said the same thing. To be honest, I wish Carole could have a kitchen like this too. My mom barely cooks and it just seems like a waste, you know?"

Burt half-nodded as he tossed his trash into the waste bin. He turned to Blaine, watching as the boy slid up on a bar stool. He took the seat across from him, leaning forward on his elbows. "So, you wanna know the good news?"

"It's good news? Thank God, I don't think I could take any bad news right now."

"Well, you're gonna want to hear this." Burt leaned forward, eyes sparkling as he got ready to reveal the news to his son's boyfriend – _how funny is that? I get to be the one who breaks the news to Blaine. Blaine, the boy who is dating my son. Huh._ "Kurt got a letter from NYADA today-"

"And?"

"-and he's a finalist. He's got a shot at going to New York."

"Oh my God!" Blaine leapt out of his seat, stumbling some as he landed on the floor, but still able to brace himself against the table. His face lit up like a lamp, non-patched eye watering as he jumped up and down. "I _knew_ he could do it. I knew it!"

Burt watched as the _love of his son__'s life, his best friend, the boy who helped save him_ bounce with excitement, tears running down his face as he cried with happiness. "I'm very proud of him-"

"Oh my God, so am I!"

"And I'm proud of you too."

Blaine stopped bouncing. His hands gripped the side of the table as he swayed a bit from the shock. His eye grew large as he gazed at Burt, "You're what?"

"Proud of you."

"But why?"

"Because," Burt began, standing up and crossing the space between them to place a strong hand on Blaine's shoulder, "you've been such an inspiration in my boy's life this last year even before the two of you got together. As his friend, you kept him going and you still do. I know you helped him fill out his NYADA form and I know for a fact that you've been nothing but supportive of him this whole time. I mean, I never thought I'd be saying this to my son's first boyfriend, but you two were made for each other, you know that? You're good for one another and I'm glad you two are together."

"But Burt, I'm not- I'm not that great."

"Don't sell yourself short, kid. My son loves you very much and I care a lot about you too. I just wanted to thank you for helping Kurt out, for being there for him when I had no idea how to. You're so mature for your age, Blaine, and I know that has a lot to do with what you've been through," he watched as the boy tried to close in on himself, so he squeezed his shoulder once again to reassure him. "You're a great kid, Blaine. You need to start believing it."

Blaine bit his lip, the waterworks once again threatening to come out. He wrapped his arms around Burt's broad shoulders, hugging him tight as he cried. Burt hugged back, patting Blaine's back with a fatherly pat. He waited until the boy calmed before he pulled away.

"How about we get you back upstairs and into bed and then I'll let myself out? You look exhausted and I'm sure you'll wanna have energy for when Kurt comes over tonight." He turned Blaine around and walked him over to the steps, watching carefully as the boy began to take the stairs.

However, Blaine paused and turned back around, "Actually I still need to clean the crumbs up." He came back down the few stairs he walked up and went over to the hall closet, pulling a vacuum out. "I can get this, Burt. You go ahead and go on home."

Burt rolled his eyes, taking the sweeper away and plugging it into the wall. He quickly swept up all the crumbs he could see and then put the vacuum away. Behind him, Blaine had wrapped himself up in his blanket cocoon.

"I think I'm just gonna nap on the couch."

"You sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you take care then, okay? Kurt will be by after school and I think Carole has some food for him to bring over-"

"Oh my God, I love her."

"Me too."

Both men laughed and Burt gave Blaine a little wave as he stepped out of the living room, "See you, Blaine."

"See you later, Mr. Hummel-"

"Burt."

"Burt! Thanks for coming over and keeping me company."

"It's no problem."

Burt let those be his last words. He went out to his truck, slipping inside the vehicle with a smile before he started it up and headed back home. Meanwhile, in the Anderson house, Blaine sunk back down on the couch, sporting a grin similar to Burt's as his mind went to thinking about Kurt's NYADA dreams and how proud he was.

It was definitely a good day, better than the last few had been.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I could not figure out how to end this chapter for anything. So if the ending of this section sucks, I apologize. I was trying to write and every five minutes, someone would barge in and ask me something and there went my train of thought. Honestly, I need a writing room or something because I can't write here without people getting all up in my business. It's annoying and it sucks.

In other news, sorry for the delay in updates. I'll try to be more prompt with them. Hopefully the length of this one will make up for the lateness. It's pretty long (or at least it was in my Word document). Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast. I am also not associated with Michael Jackson (though I wish I was more than anything else in the world), nor do I own the rights to his song _Ben. _I also don't know Katy Perry.

**When Sorry's Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode!

* * *

><p>"Blaine, honey? Are you awake?"<p>

Kurt stepped into the darkened living room, a smile gracing his features when he spotted his boyfriend curled up on the couch, barely visible underneath a thick blanket. He snuck up to the couch and took a seat next to Blaine's feet, gently placing a hand on the sleeping boy's ankle. "Honey? Hey, it's me."

"Kurt?" Blaine said sleepily, poking his head out from underneath his blanket cocoon. Kurt ran his hand along Blaine's leg and hummed in confirmation, slowly maneuvering himself to snuggle up behind him.

"Care if I lay here?"

"Not at all."

"Your parents aren't home, are they?"

"No," Blaine yawned. "They aren't due to be home for a couple of hours."

"Oh okay," Kurt whispered as he squeezed into the tiny space behind Blaine, tightly wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's thin waist. "I missed you today."

"Mmm, I missed you too. Your dad stopped by though and bought me lunch. He- OH MY GOD!" Blaine screamed as he practically launched himself away from Kurt, rolling off the couch in his surprise. He hit the ground with a soft thud and Kurt yelped, leaning over the edge of the couch to stare at the floor.

"Blaine, what are you-"

"You are a finalist for NYADA!"

"Yeah and-?"

"So you don't want to talk about it? My goodness, Kurt, this is HUGE news! Huge!"

Kurt sighed, remembering how Rachel had broken down in the hallway not just an hour ago. He had gone from bursting with excitement to knocked down a few pegs when he realized one of his best friends was struggling. Frowning, he looked up at Blaine and found his boyfriend grinning sheepishly at him. _Rachel may have been upset, but it didn't mean that he had to be depressed for her at all times – he could still celebrate too._ Plastering a smile on his face, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, flushing pink as he pulled away. "I've wanted to do that all day."

"Well then, why stop, Mr. NYADA finalist?" Blaine breathed out, hurling his body towards Kurt and pulling the taller boy down for a long, slow kiss.

The two continued to make-out on the couch for the next hour, just enjoying their alone time together before any other guests showed up.

* * *

><p>By dinnertime, Mrs. Anderson was home and Kurt was seated far away from Blaine as possible. When the woman walked through the door and made her presence known, it wasn't hard for Blaine to tell something was up, especially when Kurt leapt to the other side of the couch like Blaine was made of fire and he had just been burnt.<p>

When Maria slipped into the living room and smiled at the boys, showing off her bags of Mexican take-out, they smiled in return; Blaine turning to stare at Kurt once the woman had left the room.

"What was that all about?"

"What was _what_ all about?"

Blaine gestured to the distance between them, "This. The distance. You were in my lap a second ago and now you're all the way over there." He pouted a little bit, which was way too cute in Kurt's opinion (and the eye patch wasn't helping him look any less adorable at all), "I'm getting cold now that you're away."

"I just don't want your mom to see me with my tongue down your throat, ok?" Kurt hissed rudely, mouth falling open when he realized how nasty he sounded. He looked up at Blaine and found his boyfriend staring at him, hurt and confused. "Blaine, I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Well whatever it was, it was kinda mean," Blaine sulked, batting his lashes when Kurt moved over a tiny bit and enveloped his hand. "But I'll forgive you for being mean. You know, just because I love you and all."

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend's knuckles, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>For the next hour, Blaine and Kurt ate dinner with Mrs. Anderson, quietly talking about her day at work and Kurt's good news. In the midst of their chat, Mr. Anderson slipped into the dining room, eyes narrowing when he saw Kurt's hand jerk away from where he had cupped it on Blaine's kneecap.<p>

"Couldn't wait to start dinner?" The man muttered as he took a seat and began to fill a plate.

Maria paled, waving her husband's hands away from the containers of take-out. "Honey, please, let me fill get your food for you." She began making a plate for the quiet man, occasionally shooting glances at her son and Kurt; the boys ate on in silence. "We were going to wait for you to come home, but you were running late and Blaine has to take his medicine soon."

"And that couldn't wait?"

"No, dad," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm supposed to be taking my medication at the required times each day so that I'm on track before my surgery. We were going to wait, but my eye started to hurt and I can't take my pain meds without eating first. Otherwise, I'll get sick."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears when Mr. Anderson actually _scoffed_ at his son.

"Well then, don't let me ruin this dinner for you," William said haughtily, standing up from the table and exiting the room. After his footsteps could be heard on the stairs, Maria turned to both of the boys, giving Blaine a sharp, annoyed look.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have said that to your father."

"Say what? That I was feeling like crap and needed to eat in order to take my medicine?" Blaine grumbled, setting his head in his hands. "Dad should know by now that I can't wait all night for him to show up so I can eat. How many times have we been through this? We did this same stuff before I transferred to Dalton and-"

"That's enough!" Maria whispered. Kurt watched her and felt his heart race a bit at what she and Blaine were hinting at: _Sadie Hawkins_. It was such a taboo topic in the Anderson household that sometimes, when mentioned, it would cause a shiver to go up his spine. Both of the parental Andersons kept mum on what happened a couple of years ago to their son, but every once in a while, Blaine would make some sort of underhanded comment and things would escalate from there. It wasn't like Kurt didn't know the specifics of that awful night; he did, but neither Maria nor William knew he did.

Plus, Kurt was sure they didn't want to have to relive the terrible flashbacks that came along with the mention of it all.

His thoughts were interrupted when Maria quickly stood up from the table, plate in hand, and stormed off into the kitchen, leaving a disgusted looking Blaine behind. Kurt reached back over, took his boyfriend's hand, and squeezed it gently. "You want to take this upstairs?"

"The food or the fight?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "The food, silly. The last thing I want to do is take you upstairs so you can fight with your father." He helped Blaine stand (it was amazing how wobbly his meds made his legs go) and then grabbed up their plates, slowly following behind the boy as he crept up the steps. They were almost to Blaine's room when Kurt felt Maria slip past him. Even in the dim light of the hallway, Kurt could see the hesitant look on her face as she passed.

_When William is in the house, can you stay out of Blaine's bed?_

He was pretty sure that look was all about their discussion the night before… and as he stepped into Blaine's room and shut the door behind him, he knew things were just going to get more awkward.

* * *

><p>"Why are you sitting all the way over there? Do I smell or something?"<p>

Kurt picked at his plate, his appetite waning. He ignored his boyfriend's questions and poked at the soggy burrito that sat on his plate, desperately trying not to hear the pleading in Blaine's voice.

"_Kurt_, you're all the way across the room! This is kind of ridiculous. Are you mad at me?"

"No! Honey, no, I'm not mad." He looked up at Blaine's curious facial expression and grimaced, "I just didn't want to get your bedding all dirty, that's all."

Blaine smirked and waggled his eyebrows, all the while patting his mattress suggestively, "Well it's not like we haven't messed up the sheets before." Kurt held back a snort as he rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant!"

"But still, a little bit of rice and cheese won't hurt my comforter, I swear! I can get the hand vac out and suck all that stuff up. It's not like I have to put anything in the washer like I have to do after we-"

"Blaine!"

"Just saying," Blaine said with a laugh, shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth. A few pieces fell off of his fork and onto the bed causing the boy to chuckle as he chewed, "See?" He mumbled with a mouthful of food, gesturing wildly at his bedding. "Getting messy!"

"No, Blaine… I'll just eat over here. You're making a mess big enough for the both of us."

Blaine pouted. "Fine," he grumbled, shoveling more food down. For the next few minutes, both boys decided to eat in silence (or at least Blaine did – Kurt just pushed his food around his plate) until they were both full and Blaine decided to take his second round of medicine. While he was getting his pills, Kurt slipped out of the room and took their dirty plates downstairs.

From down the hall, he could hear Mr. and Mrs. Andersons' voices carry as the two went toe to toe in yet another vicious argument.

He wondered if Blaine could hear them too.

* * *

><p>When he stepped back into the bedroom, he was surprised to find the chair he was sitting in placed right next to Blaine's bed.<p>

"Did you move this?"

"Well, you were insisting on sitting all the way across the room, so I decided to bring you closer… and here you are."

"Blaine, please don't-"

He watched as his boyfriend tugged a throw blanket over his legs and leaned back against the headboard, good eye closing as he sighed. "I don't know what my parents said to you to make you so antsy about being around me, but I promise you I won't break or shatter or whatever lies they fed you. Just because my meds make me a little bit loopy doesn't mean I don't want to be cuddled by my boyfriend."

Kurt fell silent. He stayed cemented in his place near the door, his fingers beginning to nervously pull and tug at his jacket, "Blaine-"

"No, it's okay. I know my parents still freak you out and everything, so if you want to do whatever they told you to do, that's fine. _Just_- just know that I could care less what either of them has to say. If they get pissed off at me for doing something against their rules, that's their problem. But if it means something to _you_ that we do whatever they say, I'm behind you."

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't want to start anymore arguments," Kurt said quietly, stepping more into the room. He walked over to the chair seated next to the bed and took a seat, gently taking Blaine's hand in his own. "Ever since you came home from the hospital, your parents have been fighting a lot and I know I have a lot to do with it-"

"Kurt-"

"No, let me finish. I know your dad is pissed at me because you took the slushy instead of me and he's angry. I know he gets mad every time he sees me around here and then he takes out his anger on your mom and I don't want that to happen because it just makes things more volatile and tense for you… that's why I'm not- I'm not doing certain stuff. I just don't want you to have to deal with more shit once I leave."

Blaine nodded somewhat. He fought with himself over whether or not he should tell Kurt that he'd rather have him in his arms than give a crap about what his parents did or how much they fought, but he went against it, instead softly swiping his thumb over Kurt's knuckles as he relished in his boyfriend's touch.

"Do you want me to read you something? I've got some gossip magazines in my bag?" Kurt asked, letting go of Blaine's hand to grab up his bag that he dropped near the door. He pulled one out and took a seat next to his boyfriend again, flipping to the major main page gossip. "So it says here that Katy Perry may just take Russell Brand back and-"

"Oh God, please no. Katy deserves better. Those are all vicious lies."

Kurt chuckled and continued reading more sensational rumors, grinning to himself when he noticed Blaine's form begin to sink down a little bit thanks to the calming effects of his medication. He read for another hour or so, thankful that the Andersons had finally stopped their yelling, and kept on reading until the door to Blaine's bedroom crept open and the forms of two very familiar people poked their heads in.

"Hey! Hey guys," Blaine laughed sleepily, his feet kicking out a little bit underneath the blanket. Kurt smiled as his brother and best friend slipped into the room; Rachel brandishing a bedazzled container of soup and a smile, looking much happier than she did hours ago in the halls of McKinley. Next to her, Finn came up to the bed with a handful of movies that he explained had people with eye patches in them, which Blaine took happily. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought his doofy brother put into the idea. He closed his magazine and was about to get more comfortable in his chair when he heard Blaine say, "However, I cannot let a single moment pass without first-"

Blaine opened up his bedside drawer and a shiver raced up Kurt's spine when he thought of the _things_ his boyfriend kept in there (_please don't let them see the lube, please don't let them see the lube, _he repeated in his head). "-raising a zero calorie toast to one Mister Kurt Hummel aka NYADA finalist. _Yay_. Cheers!"

A weary look passed over Kurt's face as Blaine passed around a few champagne flutes filled with diet soda; he shot a look at Rachel and relaxed when he saw her smile awkwardly. _Blaine doesn't know Rachel didn't get a letter from NYADA, it's not his fault._

They all took a drink from their cups as Finn engaged Blaine in conversation. He brought up the upcoming surgery, which was later on in the week and was something that had been bugging Kurt since the second he found out about it. Blaine expressed his nervousness over the whole situation, of which Finn and Rachel quickly tried to soothe his nerves, but then Blaine flipped the script and voiced more sadness over missing Michael week. That's when Kurt knew the medicine's kicked in – his boyfriend was much, _much_ more depressed over singing in glee than over his injured eye.

But then again, it_ was_ Michael Jackson they were talking about and Blaine seemed to be a big fan of the King of Pop - definitely not up to Artie's standards, but a fan nonetheless.

Blaine continued to talk about how much it sucked when Finn announced that they had brought Michael to him. _Oh yeah,_ Kurt's mind thought as it clicked on. _We were going to sing for him today._ He mentally chastised himself because he forgot and then slipped right back into the moment when Rachel blew on the pitch pipe.

_Ben, the two of us need look no more_

He curled his hand around Blaine's as he sang and his boyfriend just smiled and stared at him with those heart eyes he loved so much. _Even with an eye patch on, the boy looks smitten; God, I love him._ The more they sang, the easier it was to tell how emotional Blaine was getting. Kurt felt the hand he was holding get tighter and tighter with each verse of the song and from where he was sitting next to the bed, he could see the tears gathering on Blaine's long eyelashes.

_Like Ben, _he finished, staring up at his boyfriend with a smile. Blaine stared back at him in adoration. _Thank you_, he mouthed in response to their song and Kurt offered a gentle squeeze to his hand.

They may have sung a song about a rat to cheer Blaine up, but based on the look behind the boy's eyes, it was so worth it. _So, so worth it._

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel stayed for another hour after that.<p>

After they left, Kurt couldn't help himself and ended up climbing into bed with his loopy boyfriend. _Mr. Anderson be damned__,_ he thought to himselfas he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's waist and rested against him, just reveling in the feel of his boyfriend so close. He didn't know why he was so bent on pleasing the Andersons when they were so crass about their treatment of their own son, but after seeing Blaine so moved earlier, he knew where he needed to be.

And that was in Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p>Neither one of the Andersons came down to check on the boys for the rest of the night.<p>

Kurt chalked it up to Mr. Anderson being too mad to leave his bedroom and Mrs. Anderson not caring anymore after her husband screamed at her for hours. So, since the boys had some quiet time, they stayed closely hooked together with Kurt cradling Blaine's head against his chest, softly stroking the sleep mussed, yet still finely gelled hair that lay there. They laid like that for hours, just randomly talking about school and what MJ songs Blaine would've sang if he were able to be at glee that week. By ten o' clock, Blaine had dozed off, his head tucked in Kurt's shoulder as he snored.

"Honey? Honey, I have to go."

Blaine murmured something into his shoulder and snuggled closer, only causing Kurt to smile more.

"I'll be by to see you tomorrow, okay? I love you." He carefully slid himself away from Blaine's slumbering form, tucking the red plaid blanket around him as he slipped off of the bed. Before he left, he gave his boyfriend a goodbye kiss, shut off the lights, and then snuck out of the room. He was almost out of the house when the front door opened and in walked William Anderson – when he had left his own house, Kurt had no idea, but he really didn't care to find out; the two of them locked eyes and William grunted as he passed, not once verbally acknowledging Kurt's presence. As Kurt headed down the walkway and towards his car, he could feel his anger build (_Stupid asshole. How dare he be so pompous. Does he even care how he treats his family?)_, but he pushed it down and forced himself to let it go until he was safely parked in his own driveway and back at his house.

Of course, that didn't stop him from ranting about it the second he stepped into his own living room though and he was damn well glad his father was a good listener.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Sorry for the delay in updates on this. My thought process went flying straight through the roof a few weeks ago when it came to this fic and a few of my other WIPs and any plot ideas I had for things got all jumbled when a newer fic idea came into play. I'm going to try to finish this one up though very, very soon – I promise. Anywho, much thanks to those of you who are still reading this. I enjoy your feedback (which reminds me I need to go back and revamp a few things in this fic soon lol) and appreciate your thoughts! If you have any questions regarding this fic, feel free to contact me on here or on my tumblr. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB or the amazing cast. I am also not associated with Michael Jackson (though I wish I was more than anything else in the world), nor do I own the rights to any of his songs; same goes with the songs he performed with his brothers.

**When Sorry's Not Enough**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 3x11. My take on the behind the scenes of Klaine in this episode!

* * *

><p>Kurt stared up at the moonlit ceiling of his bedroom and sighed heavily, his stomach knotted up in nervousness as he thought about his boyfriend's upcoming dilemma - the dreaded surgery to correct his damaged cornea. For the last few days, both boys had been putting off the inevitable discussion, instead sidetracking to topics like the subjects Blaine was missing in school or how many times his parents had fought that week over his well being and care. By the time Kurt had to leave that evening following his daily visit, Blaine looked like he was on the edge and about to explode from worry, but when asked, the boy just denied everything and said he was okay.<p>

Kurt knew better, but he also knew Blaine wasn't about to fess up about how terrified he was.

Sucking in a shuddery breath, Kurt rolled onto his side and looked down at his phone, which lay silent and dark on the nightstand. He wondered if Blaine was also laying in his own bed, wide awake from the passing thoughts of tomorrow's big event plaguing his mind. Yawning, he reached out and ran his fingers along the edge of his phone, debating with himself over whether or not to call Blaine up and ask him if he was alright, but then he decided against it. If Blaine was really upset, he'd call.

_Maybe_…

Stifling another yawn, Kurt went back to laying on his back and threw an arm over his eyes, willing sleep to just take him away so that he could get through the next day without a hitch. After several minutes of laying in complete dormancy, he was slowly drifting away into dreamland when his phone began ringing next to him, Katy Perry's voice trilling in the air as she sang of skintight jeans and what not.

"Hello?"

"…Kurt?" Blaine sniffled quietly on the other end and Kurt's heart fell.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I didn't know who else to call. Mom and dad have been fighting since you left and I started thinking about tomorrow and I don't know what to do. I'm just- I'm _scared_, Kurt."

"Oh sweetheart-"

"I know I shouldn't be calling you this late; you've been coming over here so much and you're tired and I'm just being a pest, but I-"

"Blaine, you aren't bothering me. I couldn't sleep either. _I_ almost called _you_ a little bit ago."

"You did?"

"Yep, but I thought you might be sleeping from your meds, so I decided to wait."

Blaine sighed on his end and Kurt could hear the rustling of sheets, "What if something bad happens tomorrow?" The boy asked quietly, his voice no more than a soft whisper that Kurt had to strain to hear. "What if I sneeze during the surgery and the laser splits my face in half because I flinched o-or what if the light's too intense and it burns a hole through my eyeball and into my skull and my brain melts out onto the floor and I die?"

"Oh honey-"

"I don't want to have the surgery tomorrow, Kurt!"

"Then what do you plan on doing? Wear the eye patch for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know… maybe?"

Kurt rolled his way off of the bed and left the room, thankful that his parents were both out for the night and that Finn and Sam were currently locked down in a video game war in Finn's room. He went downstairs and curled up on the couch, legs tucked beneath his chin as he sat and listened to Blaine's woes about tomorrow's surgery. "Blaine, if you don't get this surgery done, you won't heal properly. I know it's scary and that you're afraid of what might happen, but wouldn't you rather have your sight back?"

Blaine remained silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "I just wish you could be there with me."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

"I wish you could've stayed tonight, too. I know I'm being a baby about this, but I could use the distraction."

"If I could sneak past your parents, I'd be there in a heartbeat."

"I know you would. I just- if you don't mind… would you sing to me? To help me fall asleep, I mean. You can hang up whenever, I just- I need the distraction."

Kurt smiled sadly, still feeling the pangs of not being able to hold his exhausted, worried boyfriend tightly in his arms. "Of course I'll sing for you. What do you want to hear?"

"Something MJ, if you don't care… since it's still Michael week and all."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but chuckled anyway, his brain searching to find the perfect song to sing, "My Michael Jackson catalogue isn't as wide spanned as yours, but I can try my best."

That's how Kurt found himself singing _You Are Not Alone_ to his sniffling boyfriend, followed by a quiet rendition of _I'll Be There_. By the last few lines of his final song, Kurt could hear Blaine's soft snores echoing through the phone; he continued on, voice still singing it's soothing tones just in case his boyfriend happened to wake up before the song ended.

_Just call my name, I'll be there…_

* * *

><p>If Kurt thought that getting to sleep the previous night was tough thanks to his wandering thoughts, he was sorely mistaken; it was even harder to pay attention in class.<p>

The entire time he was in school, his mind was elsewhere, on how Blaine was doing and whether or not his surgery was going okay. It seemed as if Kurt wasn't going to get anything done at all and by the end of the day, he was eternally grateful when Quinn once again stuffed his hands full of notes and sent him on his way, telling him to get some rest and send Blaine all of New Directions' well wishes. As soon as he tucked everything into his messenger bag and got Blaine's make-up work from Tina, he was out the doors and off to his car, one hand fidgeting with his car keys and the other dialing the number to Blaine's mother's phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Anderson, is Blaine okay?"

"Oh hello, Kurt! I was just about to call you. We're still at the clinic; Blaine's still resting, but from what the doctor said, his surgery went well and he should be clear to go home in the next few hours. Were you planning on stopping by?"

"If you don't mind, I'd love to."

"Well, that's fine. Just give me a call before you head out and I'll get something made for dinner."

"Thanks, Mrs. Anderson."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Talk to you soon."

Kurt said his goodbyes and slunk down into his seat, resting his head on the steering wheel with a little more force than he expected as the Navigator let out a loud honk. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes, thankful that Blaine's surgery went well and glad that Mrs. Anderson seemed to be on board with him coming over.

It finally looked like things were getting better.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Hey there, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Kinda feel like I've been ran over by a truck and my face is sorta numb."

Kurt ran a hand along Blaine's jaw line and smiled, his heart warming at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend blinking drowsily up at him through his one good eye. His other eye remained patched with a thicker layer of gauze hiding underneath the black patch; from what Mrs. Anderson had said, the doctor was able to suture the tears and Blaine's eye would be fine within weeks - the only downside was that he'd have to go in for a checkup at the optometrist before he would be cleared for school and he might possibly have to wear a corrective contact lens to help his vision if anything was damaged from the assault.

"You look exhausted, Blaine. You should go back to sleep."

"No," Blaine whined softly, nuzzling his cheek against Kurt's hand. "You're here now and I want to spend some time with my boyfriend."

"You've seen me every day this week."

"And now's our time to visit today, so shush your mouth and cuddle with me. I missed you."

Kurt smiled, lowering himself to lay down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle and tugged the boy back against his chest, sighing when he felt Blaine sink against him. "You're warm."

"So are you," Blaine yawned, causing Kurt to chuckle.

"Get some sleep, you dork. I'll wake you when your mom calls us for dinner, if you're hungry."

"…always hungry," Blaine trailed off, slowly slipping back to sleep. Behind him, Kurt curled his arms tighter around him and closed his own eyes, glad to finally be able to get some rest.

* * *

><p><span>AN: How stupid am I? I had this entire thing typed out and it's been sitting in a folder on my desktop computer since the end of July. I just completely forgot to update this fic, so I wouldn't be surprised if any of you even remember this. I apologize for my stupidity. I should've posted this sooner, as well as finished this blasted story a long time ago. Oh well, there's not much left to go, so hopefully I'll have this all wrapped up soon! Thanks for reading and drop me a line to let me know what you thought of this chapter (even though it was short - sorry about that too! I was gonna add more but the rest of the stuff didn't fit right with this one.)


End file.
